Si Brave et Si Tranquille
by SomeCoolName
Summary: John Watson a toujours été au contrôle de sa vie, merci pour lui. Mais il suffira d'un meurtre commis en huis clos, de neuf suspects, d'une soeur alcoolique et du nouvel intérêt que lui porte Sherlock Holmes, pour qu'il comprenne la réelle définition du mot 'contrôle'.
1. La Piscine

Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau projet que je prépare depuis 5 mois déjà. L'histoire comportera 22 chapitres et chacun sera publié le même jour en français et en anglais (sur FF et sur AO3). Il s'agit d'une case!fic qui se concentrera sur la relation entre Sherlock et John. Elle tient place à la fin de la saison 1 et le titre est inspiré de la citation d'Hemingway "Et tu es là, si brave et si tranquille, et j'oublie que tu souffres".

Rating : **M**. Cette fic est réservée à un public majeur et averti puisqu'elle traite d'une relation Dom/Sub, à tendance BDSM. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relation, je vous invite à vous régaler avec la multitude d'autres histoires publiées sur ce site :) Si vous ne connaissez pas le Dom/Sub ou le BDSM, un petit tour sur wikipedia vous renseignera très globalement sur les bases de ce genre de relation.

Pas de panique !: Je voudrai néanmoins préciser que cette relation est saine et consensuel. Aussi vous ne trouverez pas de scène de torture ou autre jeu de souffrance extrême. De plus, si vous avez lu _Fifty Shades of Grey_, je vous invite à oublier tout ce que vous avez pu y découvrir, car _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_ n'a _aucun_ rapport avec ce livre - puisque ce livre n'a _aucun_ rapport avec le BDSM ;)

Bêtas : **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen Holson.** Merci les filles, je ne pourrai pas publier sans votre soutien inestimable.

En bref : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et mon petit coeur bat déjà par avance à l'idée de vos lires vos reviews :)

* * *

><p>John Hamish Watson, ancien capitaine dans le 5e régiment d'infanterie des Northumberland, avait toujours été parfaitement au contrôle de sa vie, merci beaucoup. Médecin de formation militaire, fils exemplaire, frère sans reproche, l'ex-soldat du Nord de la banlieue de Londres était tout ce que l'on attendait d'un homme : droit, courageux et fiable, bref quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Les seuls véritables moments où son esprit aux aguets se reposait l'espace de quelques instants, étaient lorsqu'il s'évadait les yeux fermés, l'ouïe tenue en éveil par une mélodie.<p>

John aimait la musique comme d'autres aimaient tomber dans leur canapé avant de poser leurs pieds sur la table basse, en rentrant d'une journée de travail où leur patron leur avait prouvé une fois de plus que premièrement, il ne comptait réellement pas leur accorder cette augmentation tant attendue, et que deuxièmement, le supplément oignon dans le burger du midi n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

Bien sûr, à Keble School où il passa ses plus jeunes années, le jeune garçon à la petite tête blonde ne tint entre ses mains qu'une flûte à bec au goût mauvais car trop mâchouillée, malgré le plastique sans intérêt aucun. Pas de piano aux touches ébènes et ivoires où ses mains se perdirent une seule fois ; pas de violon où sa joue plutôt épaisse - comme souligné bien trop fréquemment par Timothy Fester – ne se posa avant de grincer une mélodie maladroite peut-être mais tellement expressive. Pas de partition de Chopin, de Elgar ou de Respighi à déchiffrer entre double-croches et clés de fa mais à la place, une énième interprétation de _Imagine_ de Lennon, que John se mit à détester de toute son âme de futur-ex-soldat.

Chez les Watson, la seule radio de la maison était placée dans la cuisine au-dessus du frigidaire, que ses parents n'allumaient que le matin au moment de la météo et de la chronique jardinière de Camillia Tomes, avant de l'éteindre lorsque les infos commençaient. Pas de station musicale, qu'elle soit classique, rétro et encore moins à la mode. Alors, lorsque John obtint par sa tante Annie un lecteur-cassette pour ses seize ans, autant dire que ses oreilles ne quittèrent le casque aux embouts molletonnés que pour prendre une douche.

Dans sa table de chevet se côtoyaient une vingtaine de cassettes, troquées ou plus rarement achetées, toutes représentatives de styles musicaux tout à fait différents pour lesquels il portait un intérêt toujours identique. Seule Madonna n'avait pas sa place dans son casque, déjà écoutée en boucle et bien trop fort depuis la chambre d'à côté, où Harry avait collé contre les murs des posters de la chanteuse aux seins coniques. En y repensant aujourd'hui, John se disait qu'effectivement, il y avait eu des signes quant aux futurs penchants de sa sœur.

En tout, John avait assisté à trois concerts dans sa vie. Le premier lors de ses 17 ans, lorsqu'il se rendit au concert d'un des garçons de sa classe dans un bar de l'Ouest de Londres, où des filles parfaitement hystériques hurlèrent le prénom du chanteur aux cheveux gras et à la dentition douteuse. Le deuxième se passa le jour de ses vingt-deux ans, lorsque l'orchestre de son village - pas exceptionnel, mais néanmoins sympathique - joua une étude Rachmaninov avec un violon désaccordé et une harpiste enrhumée. Le troisième tint place à Bastion, lorsque la chorale improvisée interpréta un chant de Noël plein d'espoir devant un parterre de soldat, dont huit perdirent la vie le lendemain dans une attaque confuse et sanglante qui éclata près du camp.

En conclusion, et malgré son éducation musicale extrêmement réduite, John Hamish Watson aimait _réellement_ la musique.

Alors, assis sur le carrelage humide qui trempe le bas de son pantalon, à quelques mètres de la parka verte qui le tenait au chaud il y avait encore quelques secondes de ça, il se demande pourquoi cette chanson qui retentit ne lui laisse qu'un cœur tremblant et une nausée monstre.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin' alive, stayin' alive..._

Décidément pas prévu.

« Ça vous ennuie si je décroche ? »

« Non je vous en prie, vous avez le reste de votre vie devant vous.», répond Sherlock en agitant l'arme qu'il tient dans ses mains comme s'il s'agit d'un simple mouchoir sans dangerosité aucune.

Décidément pas prévu, _du tout_.

Jim Moriarty, l'homme qu'ils traquent depuis des mois, se tourne sur lui-même en sortant l'origine de la sonnerie stridente : un téléphone si moderne que John n'en a jamais vu de tel, qu'il colle à son oreille avant de murmurer un « _Désolé »_ à destination du seul détective de la pièce qui semble peu gêné par cette intrusion. L'eau chlorée échouée sur le rebord remonte lentement le long du pantalon du médecin, arrivant jusqu'à son mollet qui frissonne sous le contact froid et insupportable du tissu collant. Et même si John déteste être mouillé tout habillé autant qu'il déteste chanter _Imagine there's no country_, autant être honnête, il préfère encore ça à exploser toutes tripes dehors à cause de la déflagration d'une putain de parka.

Depuis quand est-ce que la vie consiste à être enlevé par un criminel en bas de chez soi, à être ligoté et attaché à l'arrière d'un van sans plaque d'immatriculation, avant d'être conduit dans une piscine au passé morbide où on affuble les gens d'une veste à Semtex intégré ? Bien sûr que John connait la raison : depuis que la moitié de son loyer est payée par l'unique détective consultant au monde, mélomane et sociopathe, qui maîtrise autant l'art de la rhétorique que les armes à feu. Ce qui pourrait paraître dangereux. Ce que John aime particulièrement.

L'ex-soldat sort de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité très humide du pantalon collé à sa jambe droite. Un rapide coup d'œil à son colocataire debout face à lui et son visage blanc comme le carrelage se permet un micro sourire qui se répercute sur celui du brun. Ils vont peut-être y rester, mais au moins il est parfaitement clair que rien de ce qu'il se passe dans cette piscine vide est un tant soit peu normal. Bien, au moins John n'a pas l'impression d'être devenu _totalement_ fou.

Il se passa de longues minutes où seuls les chuchotements théâtraux du criminel trouvèrent écho dans cette immense pièce, écrasant le clapotis d'une eau où John s'imagine mourir encore et encore. Face à lui, Sherlock pointe toujours de son arme le costume au prix déraisonnable. C'est idiot et complètement déconcertant de voir à quel point leurs vies, et leurs morts aussi, à tous les trois, se résument à la première phalange de l'index du détective.

Se tournant d'un coup d'un seul, comme un comédien sortant des coulisses, Moriarty leur fait face à nouveau avant de glisser son portable dans sa poche et de joindre ses mains dans un claquement joyeux, leur adressant un sourire digne d'un clown tout droit sorti d'un livre de Stephen King :

« Cette rencontre était très enrichissante Sherlock, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de l'écourter. »

Les yeux du détectives se cachent quelques instants derrière des paupières hésitantes, sa main serre maladroitement un peu plus fort l'arme, son esprit manifestement empreint à mille questions, avant que Jim Moriarty n'arrête là toutes ses interrogations :

« Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

« Je l'espère bien. »

« Bonne soirée Sherlock. »

« Bonne soirée. »

Le criminel lui adresse un dernier sourire plein de miel et de lames de rasoirs et d'un pas lent, digne du psychopathe qu'il est, il quitte l'immense pièce, le costume couvert par le reflet de l'eau bleutée dansante au son d'une mélodie sourde. Ça aurait presque pu être beau, si tout ça n'était pas aussi flippant.

« Oh mon _Dieu_. », crache John alors que la porte du fond se ferme définitivement derrière l'objet de tous leurs cauchemars.

«John. », s'empresse d'appeler Sherlock, déjà à genoux face à son colocataire dont il presse le front avant de lever de son pouce une paupière pour inspecter ses yeux.

« Doucement... »

« John, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va Sherlock, je n'ai pas... »

« John, comment te sens-tu ? », rajoute-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

« Ça _va_ ! », aboie l'appelé qui ne comprend jamais le besoin de Sherlock de toujours utiliser son prénom comme s'il était légèrement demeuré et qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Je préviens Lestrade. »

« Oui, bonne idée... »

L'ex-soldat ne ferme pas une seule seconde les yeux, suit de son regard fatigué le corps de son ami se redresser, avant de faire les cents pas face à lui, ses pouces tapotant nerveusement le téléphone qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Sherlock ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons enfin découvert le visage de Jim Moriarty et son point faible par la même occasion. »

« Ses goûts musicaux ? »

Sherlock s'arrête et sourit. C'est un de ces sourires où il n'y a que le coin gauche de sa bouche qui se redresse, se bloque dans un rictus et créé une légère fossette où toute la bonne volonté oh-très-virile de John semble se perdre, puis il reprend sa marche incessante de gauche à droite, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran face à lui.

« Moriarty aime se donner en spectacle. »

« Quel bel euphémisme. », ironise John, une main posée au sol pour se donner de l'appui, avant de se redresser difficilement ce qui semble choquer au plus haut point le détective.

« John ! »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock, je vais bien et si je reste assis une seconde de plus, je vais finir par avoir le cul mouillé et il est hors de question que ça arrive, compris ? »

Et malgré l'air parfaitement grave et concerné sur le visage du plus jeune, John se surprend à sourire et ses mains ne tremblent pas. Parce qu'importe qu'un psychopathe au CV international ait placé sur son dos une charge d'explosif qui aurait pu faire péter Westminster, il est hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec l'entre-jambe mouillé devant la moitié de Scotland Yard.

Sherlock le regarde se lever, remettre en place son pull malmené sous la parka et range le portable dans sa poche. Voilà, ils sont seuls et malgré le Semtex, les armes et les petits points rouges dansants sur leurs torses, ils sont en vie ; alors, tout va bien. D'une main froide d'avoir été trop posée contre le carrelage, John masse sa nuque en lâchant sa tête en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts vers une ampoule grésillante qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant. Sherlock l'a très probablement décelée à peine un pied posé dans la pièce. Parce que Sherlock Holmes remarque toujours tout, à force d'observer sans scrupule, exactement comme à ce moment précis alors qu'il scrute le visage de John comme s'il s'agit d'une vulgaire bactérie placée sous son microscope.

« Quoi ? », demande le plus vieux, la grimace de l'impatience reprenant ses droits sur son visage cerné.

« Rien. »

« Tu me regardes. »

« Je te regarde John. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« _Sherlock !_ »

Les deux hommes se retournent et par le petit hublot de la porte battante, les casques noirs de la police de Scotland Yard permettent au médecin de prendre une profonde et douloureuse inspiration. D'un geste abrupte, Gregory Lestrade pousse la double porte par laquelle Sherlock est lui-même entré il y a une demi-heure de ça, et soupire bruyamment - une plainte soulagée ou las, personne ne peut vraiment le savoir. John regarde avec un œil tristement habitué l'équipe de policiers envahir les environs, salir de leurs bottes pleines de boue le carrelage, passant le pas pressé devant l'inutile panneau « _Ne pas courir autour de la piscine !_ » avant que la voix du DI ne les rappelle à l'ordre :

« Vous deux, dehors. »

* * *

><p>Devant la piscine, sur le béton froid et couvert de chewing-gum, une foule de curieux est pressée derrière un ruban jaune criard, les yeux exorbités malgré la luminosité plus que faible, rendus partiellement bestiaux à la simple idée de pouvoir admirer un corps couché sous un linceul, un homme à qui on aurait passé les menottes ou rien qu'un peu de sang. Plus d'une fois, Gregory Lestrade a dut se retenir de ne pas attraper un de ces badauds pour lui mettre le nez dans une scène de crime et lui faire comprendre ainsi que <em>non,<em> il n'y a aucun, strictement aucun plaisir à découvrir un mort. Heureusement que le policier est professionnel. La plupart du temps.

À sa droite, assis sur le rebord de l'ambulance dont on a ouvert en grand les portes, John suit de son regard bleu un stylo qu'un médecin passe de droite à gauche. Sherlock quant à lui, a au moins accepté une couverture sur ses épaules.

« Graham... »

« Gregory. », corrige-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Non, moi c'est Sherlock. »

« Je sais, mais _moi_ c'est Gregory. »

« Certes. », conclut Sherlock bien peu concerné par cette donnée vraiment inutile, avant de reprendre, dos à son colocataire, ses yeux glissant du DI à l'ambulancier agenouillé près d'eux. « Je pense que John doit aller faire de plus amples examens à l'hôpital. »

« Sherlock... », rit le concerné, d'un rire absolument _pas_ amusé.

« Pourquoi ? », s'enquit Lestrade, les poings appuyés contre ses hanches, les yeux en manque de sommeil et de caféine se refermant déjà tout seuls - _mon Dieu_ que les soirées avec Holmes sont tout sauf reposantes.

« Il a porté une veste bourrée de Semtex pendant une heure et a manqué de se faire tuer, un peu de soutien psychologique ne serait pas de trop. »

Le DI fait un pas sur le côté et penche la tête pour observer l'ex-soldat à qui on vient d'enfiler sur le bras le tensiomètre et Sherlock se tourne du même souffle. Trois paires d'yeux inquiètes scrutent maintenant John qui rejète sa tête en arrière avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et abasourdi.

« Bon sang Sherlock, tu es vraiment inquiet à ce point ? Tout va bien ; _je_ vais bien. Rien n'a explosé, j'ai encore toutes les parties de mon corps attachées entre elles. La seule conséquence de cette soirée est que je ne pourrai plus jamais entendre les Bee Gees sans avoir envie de vomir, mais je pense que je pourrai m'en remettre. »

Le médecin à genoux face à lui hausse un sourcil et John se sent obligé de le rassurer :

« Blague perso. Ça fait sens après ce qu'on a vécu, croyez-moi. »

« Okay, il est trop tard pour vos conneries mais je veux vos fesses demain à 9h à mon bureau, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Clair. », répond John en hochant sa tête dans une précision militaire, se redressant lorsqu'on lui retire enfin le brassard.

« Mais Gra- Gregory ! », appelle Sherlock, arrêté tout aussi sec par l'index du plus vieux, levé comme une menace entre leurs deux visages.

« Si John dit que ça va, alors, _ça va_. Maintenant Sherlock, rentrez chez vous, prenez une bonne douche, buvez un bon whisky et faites... ce que vous faites habituellement quand je viens vous sortir de vos conneries et demain, je veux tous les détails sur ce Moriarty. »

Le visage de Sherlock se referme, le masque de l'homme inquiet laissant place à celui dur et froid que personne sur cette fichue terre n'aime réellement, et le sourire le plus faux du monde vient tirer ses traits. Oh comme Sherlock déteste qu'on lui dicte quoi faire - ce qui est très précisément la raison pour laquelle Gregory a agi de la sorte. Le brun laisse tomber à même le sol la couverture et enfonce sa main dans sa poche droite avant de se diriger vers le ruban jaune déroulé entre deux voitures de police. Si beaucoup d'adjectifs peuvent convenir pour décrire Sherlock, pour sûr, _mature_ n'en fait pas partie.

« Bien, il vaudrait mieux que je le suive avant qu'il ne m'oublie et que l'on paye deux taxis pour rien. Merci Greg, à demain. », sourit John en serrant la main du DI en lui adressant un dernier sourire, avant de hâter le pas derrière le manteau à 1100£ qu'il voit plus souvent de dos que de face.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sherlock pousse la porte du premier étage et que John découvre par-dessus son épaule le salon déjà éclairé par les quelques lampes laissées allumées, le médecin a un profond soupir qui remue tout son être. La respiration est une étape diaboliquement complexe, toujours vitale mais parfois si douloureuse. John a perdu son souffle, une fois, le visage enfoncé dans le sable, l'épaule saignante et la douleur régnant sur tout son corps. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais vivre ça.<p>

C'était sans compter Mike Stamford et son propre besoin de trouver un appartement, avant de devoir retourner à East Barnet par manque de moyen. C'est maintenant quotidiennement qu'il le perd, son souffle, à la poursuite d'un manteau noir lui-même à la poursuite d'un malfaiteur. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire bien-sûr, l'adrénaline et la folie du moment créent toujours cette espèce de tourbillon subtil et sans pitié qui avale avec lui toute la raison de l'ex-soldat pour ne laisser en lui que le besoin primaire et vital de courir, attraper et _gagner_. Le pire, il est là, dans ce salon au papier peint improbable, avec ce crâne qui les espionne et cette odeur entre la poussière et le génial où Sherlock tangue continuellement. Le pire, c'est le calme.

John ferme les yeux, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son pied droit percute violemment le sol et qu'il sursaute d'un bond - vient-il vraiment de manquer de s'écrouler ?

« John ? », demande Sherlock, les manches de sa chemise relevées (depuis quand a-t-il enlevé sa veste ?) dans ses mains deux boîtes de thé dont il peine manifestement à faire un choix. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais. Oui. Tu fais du thé ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais lorsque l'on finit une enquête ? »

« Oui, justement, _je_ le fais. », répond-il, son sourire plus dangereux que son arme de soldat, trahissant son incompréhension devant le geste de Sherlock, avant qu'il ne vienne lui prendre des mains les deux boîtes. « Lequel tu veux ? »

Le brun fait un vague geste de la main et se dirige vers le bureau aux allures de bibliothèque avec tous leurs livres en cascade autour d'eux avant que John n'aille s'occuper de la bouilloire. Ses tempes lui font mal. Ses yeux lui font mal. Bordel, ses _cils_ lui font mal. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé quelque chose ? Ah, bien sûr, depuis ce midi, enfin si une biscotte et trois cacahuètes piquées dans le bar d'en bas peuvent réellement constituer un repas. Face à Moriarty néanmoins, il n'a pas eu faim une seule fois, mais comme toujours il faut que tout redevienne calme pour que tout redevienne pire.

« Raconte moi, John. »

John pince ses lèvres de gauche à droite, verse l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses dépareillées et répond en haussant la voix pour être entendu par son ami :

« On a retiré le sac qu'on m'avait mis sur la tête qu'une fois dans la piscine et c'est la première fois où je l'ai vu. », il attrape les deux tasses, trop fatigué pour tenter d'éviter de se brûler et revient dans le salon s'installer dans son fauteuil, avant que Sherlock ne prenne place face à lui.

Il pose ses longs doigts les uns contre les autres dans sa traditionnelle pause de réflexion et regarde avec attention le blond, qui fait rebondir mollement le sachet de thé.

« Il a d'abord ouvert en grand les bras en disant _'Surprise !'_, ce qui n'était pas très drôle, mais il a ri quand même. Bref, il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas trop souffert pendant le voyage et a murmuré très fort qu'il espérait quand même que ce soit le cas, puis il s'est approché et a... », il pince ses lèvres, sourit rien qu'une seconde et reprend en regardant Sherlock. « Boutonné ma parka. Pour _'ne pas que j'attrape froid'_. Bordel Sherlock, qui peut élever un mec pareil ? »

« Tu t'égares, Sigmund. »

« Désolé. Bref il m'a remercié d'être venu, puis il m'a dit que c'était une expérience très intéressante dont il avait hâte de pouvoir en découvrir tous les aspects, qu'on attendait le rôle principal et qu'il _'mourait d'envie'_ de rencontrer la vedette, celle vers qui toutes les têtes se tournaient. »

« Moi. »

« Bien sûr _toi_, Sherlock. Il s'agit toujours de toi. », sourit l'ex-soldat en portant enfin le thé à ses lèvres.

Le brun a un micro-sourire absolument pas amusé et se met à boire lui aussi, ses yeux perçants ne quittant jamais son ami face à lui.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué que, dès que tu es entré, je n'existais plus ? Lorsqu'il a reçu son coup de téléphone, il s'est excusé en _te_ regardant. Il a bien précisé qu'il voulait _te_ revoir. Et puis il _t'a_ souhaité une bonne soirée. »

« Torture psychologique - pour te faire te sentir inutile. »

« C'est ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock incline sa tête sur le côté et hausse un sourcil.

« Beaucoup de gens croient en toi John. Ils te font confiance. »

« Dans la vie de tous les jours, bien sûr, mais quand je t'accompagne sur le terrain, je suis invisible. Comme lorsque Lestrade nous rejoint. Il dit toujours _'Sherlock'_ et non pas _'Sherlock et John'_. »

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas mon niveau de déduction mais tu... »

« Non, Sherlock, je n'essayais pas d'avoir ta sympathie, je voulais juste le dire, c'est tout. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux comme un troisième invité à qui on n'osa plus couper la parole et tous deux, en bons anglais, finirent leur thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Les paupières lourdes et pleines d'un sable fictif, John étend ses jambes en tournant sa nuque sur le côté et se redresse d'un bond, en attrapant sa tasse désormais vide.

« ... Bien. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit John. »

De retour, seul dans la cuisine, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas balancer sa tasse dans l'évier.

* * *

><p>Dans le lit aux draps froids comme la nuit, John se retourne pour la trente-huitième fois. Ça va passer - les points rouges dansants devant ses yeux et la voix d'un homme qui le traverse comme s'il n'existait pas - mais en attendant, comme trouver le sommeil est plus dur encore que le carrelage de la piscine. Et merde. Tout va se résumer à ça désormais, il le sent venir - comme lorsqu'il était revenu de Bastion et que tout avait le goût du sable et la chaleur du désert.<p>

La tête lourde, attirée dans le puits sans fond du sommeil, il sent ses muscles traversés par de furtifs spasmes incontrôlables, si près, _si près_ de s'endormir, avant qu'une voix ne le ramène à la dure réalité épuisante, d'un coup d'un seul :

« John. »

Il est déjà redressé avant même d'en être pleinement conscient. De ses yeux mordus par la nuit, il voit face à lui sa porte grande ouverte, la clenche emprisonnée dans la main du détective, debout et encore pleinement habillé, le regard aussi perçant que celui d'un microscope.

« Bordel _Sherlock_ ! Qu'est-ce que... que viens-tu... Oh mon Dieu, tu t'inquiètes encore, pas vrai ? Tout va bien Sherlock,_ je gère_, okay ? », crie-t-il, le simple concept d'habiter en ville et d'être entouré par des voisins endormis lui sortant complètement de la tête.

« ... Bien. »

Le blond ouvre les yeux et le brun cligne les siens, comme un accord silencieux. Doucement, il referme la porte et enfin, la pièce reprend son semblant de sanctuaire où John aime se reposer de trop rares moments. Il se rallonge lourdement, enfonce sciemment la tête dans son coussin moelleux et se répètent dans son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil, ces deux petits mots qui n'ont jamais quitté l'esprit de cet homme, médecin de formation militaire, fils exemplaire et frère sans reproche, ex-soldat droit, courageux et fiable qu'il a toujours, toujours été.

_Je gère_.


	2. La Tête

**Note : **Hello ! Tout d'abord un très grand merci pour vos reviews et follows qui m'ont poussé à publier plus tôt que prévu :) Bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre.  
><strong>Betas : <strong>**Nathdawn** et **Kathleen-Holson**, que j'adore pour leur soutien inestimable.

* * *

><p>Comme il l'a déjà fait cent fois, John signe l'ordonnance avant de la tendre au patient face à lui. L'adolescent la scrute minutieusement et relève son nez rouge de s'être trop mouché vers le plus vieux :<p>

« Sérieux, on vous apprend à écrire aussi mal en école de médecine ? »

« Bien sûr, ça fait partie des conditions pour avoir une mention. », répond John au tac-au-tac en reposant le capuchon de son stylo.

« Ouais, bah vous avez eu mention _Très Bien_ alors. »

John pousse un long soupir, mi-amusé, mi-fatigué de cette journée sans fin et se lève pour raccompagner le jeune malade qui s'arrête devant le porte-manteau. Sa main blanche de trop de carences agrippe une parka verte et l'enfile, avant de faire disparaître la tignasse coupée par sa mère sous la capuche.

« Merci m'sieur. », lance sans un regard en arrière le jeune patient, mais John ne répond pas - comment réussir à dire quelque chose alors le fait que le gamin glisse sur ses épaules, sans frissonner, _une parka verte_ ?

La porte se referme et il respire enfin. C'est juste un bout de tissu de mauvaise qualité et il est hors de question que ça devienne une phobie, alors, John oublie les points rouges fictifs qui semblent imprimés sur sa rétine et retourne s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de président, qui n'a d'impressionnant que le nom. Il n'aime pas ce siège en cuir ; en été, ses bras nus s'y collent par la sueur et le reste du temps, il produit d'insupportables _shrouik _lorsqu'il bouge dessus - comme un clown avec un _pouet-pouet _caché dans ses chaussures. Pas étonnant que les jeunes du quartier se foutent ouvertement de sa gueule.

Il fait un peu de ménage sur son bureau en plastique, se retourne vers l'écran 15 pouces et jette un oeil au site du Guardian par réflexe. L'indépendance de l'Écosse, les problèmes de l'Europe de l'Est et la rentrée des universités, rien ne peut vraiment leur servir de nouvelle affaire. Une qui ne finirait pas dans une piscine, de préférence. À peine a-t-il le temps d'aller sur son blog pour vérifier ses nouveaux messages, que le _bip_ incessant de son téléphone le ramène à l'ordre si bien rangé de sa vie de docteur et il éteint l'écran avant que son prochain malade n'entre dans la pièce. Une gastro-entérite. _Fantastique_.

* * *

><p>Sa dernière patiente auscultée et rassurée, John ferme la porte de son cabinet à clé qu'il s'apprête à déposer à l'accueil, lorsqu'il croise le chef de service, Mark Barrow. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un grand blond avec des yeux bleus et des sourcils épais, ancien chirurgien reconverti dans cette petite clinique de quartier du nord de Londres, passe le plus clair de son temps entre ces murs blancs. Bel homme, il oscille constamment entre consultations au pas de charge et mains baladeuses avec les infirmières dans les placards du premier étage. Souvent, John se dit qu'avec un bronzage aussi faux que le sien, lui aussi pourrait conclure en un clin d'œil. Puis il se rappelle de l'existence des cancers de la peau et comme par miracle, sa libido se calme.<p>

« Bonne journée John ? »

« Bonne journée. », confirme-t-il en souriant, ses coudes posés sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

« Tu fais ton don du sang demain à ce que j'ai lu sur le planning ? C'est Sophie qui s'en occupe ? »

« Oui, c'est elle qui l'a fait déjà la dernière fois. »

« Et elle est plutôt mignonne. », rajoute Mark dans un clin d'œil entendu.

« Oui, elle est plutôt mignonne. »

Que c'est con cette façon qu'il a de répéter mot pour mot les dires de son supérieur ; un héritage inutile de ses entraînements militaires.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sorti avec Sarah la dernière fois ? Je te comprends, il faut dire qu'elle est canon avec ses _deux gros atouts_... »

« Oh, oui, vraiment canon, mais... ça l'a juste pas fait, tu vois. »

« Si ça ne le fait pas avec une femme comme ça, je suis désolé de te dire que tu es pédé mon vieux. »

Le sourire que John impose à ses lèvres lui fait si mal que c'est tout son amour-propre qui semble se fracturer sous l'effort.

« Allez, bonne soirée Mark. »

« À demain John. »

Le blond le salue d'un signe de la main et quitte la clinique.

Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes se sentent-ils toujours obligés de penser qu'un autre homme est gay s'il n'aime pas une femme à la poitrine généreuse ? John est déjà sorti avec des femmes aux cheveux courts et à la poitrine flottante dans un bonnet A, elles restaient des femmes pour autant et certaines étaient bien plus belles que ce que la société impose comme canon idéal de beauté.

De toute façon, ses seins n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire. Ça ne l'avait pas fait avec Sarah à cause d'une chose si simple que ses amis masculins semblent parfois oublier : ça n'avait pas collé sur le plan humain. Ça aurait très certainement collé sur le plan peau-contre-peau, mais l'avoir vu s'effondrer après l'affaire du Black Lotus avait prouvé à John que la jeune femme n'était pas prête pour la vie qu'il menait avec Sherlock.

Alors bien sûr, Sherlock n'est pas un colocataire comme les autres et qu'au lieu de se disputer sur qui n'a pas fait la vaisselle, ils courent le soir venu aux quatre coins de Londres à la recherche d'un violeur ou d'une fraudeuse. Ils n'ont pas non plus d'étagères attitrées dans le frigo parce que la tête qui y séjourne depuis lundi dernier prend bien trop de place. Ils ne se font jamais de soirées télé parce que les cambriolages ont plutôt lieu la nuit, et hors de question d'attendre le lendemain matin pour s'y rendre. Alors certes, ce n'est pas normal, mais normal est ennuyeux et ennuyeux est _dangereux_.

Dans le métro tremblant, entre les cris du bébé dans sa poussette bleue et les rires bruyants des trois adolescents autour de lui, John garde ses yeux fixés sur le plan de la ligne au-dessus de la porte, les lèvres pincées dans une grimace inconsciente. Encore deux arrêts et il pourra quitter la fournaise produite par des hommes aux costumes cintrés et à la pression trop grande, et par les gamins du quartier qui rentrent chez eux. Parfois, John se demande comment il est humainement possible d'élever un enfant à Londres. D'autres fois, il se demande s'il devra un jour quitter cette ville qu'il aime tant pour une hypothétique famille. Et comme il ne sait pas trop si cette idée le terrifie ou l'enivre au plus haut point, dans ces moments là, il fait tout pour taire cette sensation de gouffre qui remplit sa poitrine.

À Baker Street où on installe une borne de _Boris Bikes_, l'ex-soldat accélère le pas et remonte jusqu'au 221B dont la porte est ouverte. Dans le petit couloir sombre, Mrs. Hudson, un sac poubelle à ses pieds, nettoie frénétiquement la porte vitrée de son appartement, grommelant contre le neveu de Mrs. Perkins qui a mis ses doigts gras dessus, avant de jeter les papiers de ses bonbons au chocolat sur le parquet.

« Bonsoir Mrs. Hudson. »

« John ! », s'écrie la femme en bondissant sur place, serrant le chiffon sale contre son chandail. « Où étiez-vous passé ? Je suis montée vous apporter des scones et Sherlock m'a dit que vous étiez sorti ! »

« J'étais à la clinique. Depuis que Sarah est en congés maladie, ils sont en sous-effectifs, alors... », sourit John le pouce indiquant bien inutilement par-dessus son épaule.

« Mais vous n'auriez pas pu prendre votre journée ? »

« Non. », sourit-il, en posant sa main sur la rambarde, déjà prêt à se réfugier chez lui pour éviter les remontrances de cette mère qui n'en est pas vraiment une.

« Est-ce que vous avez de quoi manger ? »

« Oui Mrs. Hudson. »

« Autre que des plats réchauffés ? »

Le médecin secoue légèrement la tête et ne répond pas cette fois, avant de saluer sa logeuse et de monter les marches grinçantes du 221B.

« Je monte vous apporter de la soupe aux petits pois dès que j'ai fini mon ménage ! », s'écrie une voix perçante du rez-de-chaussée.

Au premier étage, les portes sont ouvertes et la lumière faible de cette fin de journée du mois de septembre est le vestige d'un été trop court que le peuple londonien regrette déjà. Sherlock, assis au bureau planté entre les deux fenêtres, tape de ses longs doigts sur le clavier d'un ordinateur _qui lui appartient_. C'est si mémorable que John hésite à sortir le champagne.

« Une nouvelle enquête ? », demande le blond en retirant sa veste qu'il pose sur la patère derrière lui.

Sherlock relève à peine son visage, ses yeux clairs scrutant une longue seconde le corps du médecin de haut en bas, et retourne son attention sur l'écran.

« Non. »

John hoche la tête - bien inutilement - et marche jusqu'à la cuisine, où il découvre une table propre, néanmoins parsemée de quelques miettes et d'un évier vide. Il ne commente pas tout haut ce changement remarquable et se dirige vers la bouilloire qu'il remplit à ras-bord, souriant alors qu'il ne doit pas contorsionner l'objet pour éviter casseroles et autre ustensiles qui polluent l'évier en temps normal.

« John, où étais-tu ? », demande le plus jeune soudain debout, marchant vers lui le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

« Si c'est pour me reprocher pour la millième fois de n'avoir pas entendu ton _'John, mouchoir'_, ou _'John, fais taire Mrs. Hudson qui respire trop fort'_, laisse tomber. »

« Tu étais _là-bas_, pas vrai ? »

« _Là-bas_, tu veux dire, à la clinique, mon lieu de travail où je sauve des vies ? Alors, oui. », sourit John à défaut de _réellement_ s'énerver.

« Tu as vu un gamin avec une bronchite, un cas de gastro-entérite, trois cas d'eczéma et une adolescente venue chercher un certificat médical pour ne pas faire sport ; en quoi sauves-tu des vies ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? », demande le médecin en haussant la voix, toujours terriblement mal à l'aise lorsque Sherlock énonce le contenu exact de sa journée sans aucune pudeur - pas étonnant que John évite soigneusement le salon le matin suivant ses soirées_ d'auto-érotisme_.

« Nous n'avons même pas parlé de cette histoire de Moriarty. », répond-il, articulant chaque mot comme s'il les avait déjà répété cent fois.

John explose de rire et tourne le dos au détective avant de se diriger vers le placard à la clenche la plus usée : celui où ils amassent le thé qu'ils achètent en trop grand nombre à chaque fois. Il hésite à peine et prend finalement le premier qui lui tombe sous la main - un mélange russe de thés noirs de Chine et d'Inde - et reprend :

« Ça va Sherlock, c'était... »

« _Hier_. », l'interrompt le brun, debout de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine, le visage droit et les yeux comme des aimants fixés sur le plus vieux.

John inspire discrètement, pince ses lèvres de haut en bas le temps de calmer l'infime tremblement de sa joue gauche et se retourne en souriant sommairement.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Lestrade ce matin à Scotland Yard : Moriarty s'est réfugié en Suisse et ils ne demanderont pas l'extradition, pour éviter l'incident diplomatique. Il est surveillé par les autorités alors il n'en bougera pas. Si tu veux, va allumer un cierge à St-Bride pour qu'il tombe du haut d'une montagne où qu'il s'étouffe avec un chocolat périmé mais en attendant, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il soit utile de s'inquiéter. »

« Mais tu es retourné travailler, comme si de rien n'était... »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui Sherlock ? », sourit autant que possible John, bien décidé à faire comprendre à cet insupportable têtu que la vie suit son cours, quoi qu'on en dise.

« J'ai... appelé Molly concernant cette histoire de vol de perruche - c'était le jardinier, comme je te l'avais dis. J'ai finis mon expérimentation sur la tête du frigo et tu seras ravi d'apprendre que je l'ai jetée, comme tu me l'avais demandé. J'ai changé les piles de la télécommande de la télévision pour que tu arrêtes de te plaindre quand tu te lèves du canapé pour aller changer de chaîne directement sur le poste. Et il se peut que j'ai utilisé le pull que ta soeur t'a offert, en serpillière, lorsque l'expérience que j'ai faite sur la tête a... _fait boum_. »

John retient difficilement un rire qu'il aurait voulu moins sonore et verse l'eau bouillante dans les deux tasses qu'il a posé sur la table, avant de prendre place face à son colocataire. Ils font s'entrechoquer la céramique, se sourient et d'un même geste approchent les mugs de leurs bouches avant de souffler dessus.

« En somme, une journée normale. Comme moi. »

« Mais justement John, tu n'es pas comme moi. »

« Oh oui, tu es '_le cerveau'_ et je suis '_le cœur'_, c'est ça ? Tu serais sensé être celui qui analyse tout froidement et moi celui qui subit les _'conséquences émotionnelles'_ ? », sourit John en reposant la tasse trop chaude, citant les mots qu'ils avaient lu dans un article bas-de-gamme ; venant d'un magazine encore plus bas-de-gamme qui s'était mis en tête de les faire suivre par des journalistes encore plus bas que bas-de-gamme, lorsque les ragots royaux n'étaient plus aussi croustillants qu'avant.

Sherlock sourit poliment, bien conscient de l'absurdité discutable de ces propos, et boit lentement le thé qui embaume dans la pièce silencieuse. Il leur faut un long moment avant que l'un des deux n'ouvre la bouche à nouveau, mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Depuis longtemps - depuis le premier jour à vrai dire - John a bien compris qu'avec Sherlock, leur relation est si simple et si pure, que même le silence n'est pas gênant. C'est inestimable, réellement, car s'il avait du brûler un billet à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé assit à côté d'un rencard, à n'avoir rien à lui dire et à subir le silence comme la plus longue et terrible des tortures, il serait tout simplement fauché. Pas qu'il soit vraiment riche non plus. Et pas que Sherlock soit un rencard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur ton ordinateur, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je regardais s'il restait des places. »

« Des places pour quoi ? »

« Mercredi soir, Giuseppe Denosa conduit l'orchestre de Londres au Royal Festival Hall. Ils joueront Bruch et _Les Préludes _de Liszt. »

« Ah. », John hoche la tête avant d'aventurer ses lèvres fines sur le bord chaud de la céramique.

« Non, pas 'Ah' John ; Denosa ! Liszt ! _Les Préludes_ ! », appuie le détective, chaque mot plus sonore que le précédent - et dit avec tellement plus de passion que le blond s'arrête dans sa dégustation pour hausser un sourcil et le coin de sa bouche.

« D'accord, pardonne moi. Et alors, il reste des places ? »

« Quelques unes. », répond Sherlock en haussant une épaule, retenant manifestement du mieux qu'il peut l'excitation qui brille comme des millions d'étoiles dans ses yeux.

Pour sûr, John n'a pas eu beaucoup de fois l'occasion dans sa courte vie passée aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes de le voir passionné - au-delà même, _humain_ - mais il y a quelque chose à propos de la musique classique qui rend toujours le détective terriblement naturel, et soudain sa froideur gagne en degrés et sa personne en sympathie. John n'oubliera jamais ce dimanche soir du mois de mars où, finissant de lire un roman près de la cheminée, il avait relevé la tête pour regarder Sherlock, allongé en pyjama sur le canapé depuis une heure qu'ils écoutaient _Les Pins de Rome_ de Respighi. Ses mains étaient jointes en une prière et ses pieds dépassaient de l'accoudoir, et même si tout se passait exactement comme d'habitude ce soir là, John aurait juré avoir vu une larme couler sur la joue du plus jeune. De loin, et de ses yeux mordus par son âge qu'il tente d'oublier, le médecin n'était pas sûr d'avoir halluciné, aussi, il était resté longtemps sans bouger, admirant simplement la scène qui ne le quitta jamais vraiment. Il y pense encore, souvent, et l'idée que Sherlock ait réellement pu pleurer en écoutant de la musique tire ses lèvres dans une grimace dont il n'est pas sûr de devoir réellement appeler ça un sourire.

« Ok, je viendrai. »

Sherlock sourit, les millions d'étoiles semblant gagner en intensité et John lève les yeux au ciel en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa tasse.

« On va à l'opéra ensemble maintenant. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire ? »

« Que tu as très bon goût d'aller écouter Liszt, mais ils critiqueront sans aucun doute le pull que tu choisiras de mettre ce soir-là. »

« Si tu les détestes tant, pourquoi tu ne t'en débarrasses pas tous d'un coup, pendant que je suis à la clinique ? »

« Je préfère faire durer le plaisir. »

Les deux hommes se sourient, le silence confortable dans lequel ils se sentent eux-mêmes les enveloppant une seconde à peine, avant que le hurlement strident de Mrs. Hudson ne retentisse dans la petite arrière-cour, comme un ongle qui aurait rayé un tableau noir, faisant dresser les poils sur leurs avants-bras.

« Où est-ce que tu as jeté la tête, Sherlock ? »

« Dans la poubelle verte de la cour. », annonce-t-il, fier de montrer à son colocataire que ses enseignements sur le tri sélectif ont été bien retenus.

D'un bond John recule sa chaise et se précipite dans les marches, avant d'entendre la voix de Sherlock, penché par-dessus la rambarde au premier étage :

« Quoi, j'aurais dû la mettre dans la poubelle jaune ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Et j'espère que vous aimez les meurtres car il y en aura un dans le prochain chapitre... en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !


	3. Le Concert

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre musical. L'air de Liszt qu'écoutent John et Sherlock peut être trouvé sur youtube en tapant "préludes symphonic poem" (que je recommande aussi chaudement que mon thé aux épices).  
><strong>Bêtas :<strong> un énorme merci à **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen-Holson**.

* * *

><p>Le nez enfin sorti de l'air irrespirable de Waterloo Station, John inspire et tourne rapidement sa tête de gauche à droite sur York Road avant de traverser au pas de course. À sa montre, il est 19h24, ce qui lui prouve que, une fois encore, il est parti bien trop tôt. Pas comme s'il avait eu le choix.<p>

Ça fait très exactement une semaine que Sherlock évoque tous les jours Denosa, le Royal Festival Hall ou bien même rien qu'un instrument de musique, laissant à John l'impression étrange que rien n'importe vraiment d'autre pour le détective. Parce que cette histoire de Moriarty finie, l'ex-soldat pensait - à tort - que Sherlock se jetterait sur la prochaine autre affaire comme sa tante Annie se jette sur les coupons de réduction de Sainsbury. Mais voilà huit jours qu'ils n'ont pas mis les pieds dans la piscine, huit jours qu'absolument rien ne se passe et huit jours que le détective semble parfaitement d'accord avec cette inactivité inédite. La musique a vraiment un pouvoir magnétique sur Sherlock Holmes.

Néanmoins, face aux immenses portes en verre qui tournent sur elles-mêmes, John oublie ces poussières d'angoisse et revient à la réalité très concrète des costumes Armani et des robes Ted Baker qui l'entourent comme le caviar entoure la mouche. C'est un peu gênant, alors il referme sa veste à empiècement en cuir pour cacher sa chemise à carreaux et baisse le menton en réponse à tous ceux relevés autour de lui. Il n'est jamais venu dans une salle de concert aussi chic, ça sent le pound jusque dans les mouchoirs en _tissu_ où se cachent les nez frappés par l'arrivée du mois d'octobre. Il n'a pas le temps de se tourner une fois sur lui-même pour chercher Sherlock dans l'immense hall, que la vibration contre son flanc gauche le fait déjà sourire.

_Entrée gauche. Sièges 14 & 15 W. Jolie chemise. SH_

John cache son portable dans sa poche et se maudit de ne pouvoir cacher avec autant de facilité le rose de ses joues avant de hâter le pas vers les marches de l'entrée désirée. Les pieds écrasant la molle moquette, John grimpe et grimpe encore avant de découvrir une jeune femme brune au chemisier équivoque qui vérifie son billet imprimé avant de lui indiquer son siège. Il se glisse dans la première des trois rangées et s'excuse poliment auprès des personnes assises qui contorsionnent leurs jambes pour le laisser passer - et si des gens lambdas sont déjà serrés, John trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de savoir comment Sherlock peut tenir dans cette boîte à sardines.

La réponse lui arrive bien vite. Au milieu de la rangée, enveloppé dans son manteau noir, les bras contre son torse comme s'il portait une camisole et les jambes étrangement croisées et écrasées contre le rebord en bois, Sherlock Holmes impose à la pièce un respect absurde qui fait déjà sourire le médecin.

« Pas trop serré ? »

Et comme s'il ne sait pas trop si Sherlock le regarde ou tente réellement de le tuer avec ses pupilles sombres, John s'assoit sans commenter une seconde de plus la situation.

« Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes encore ton manteau ? »

« Parce que. »

John lève les yeux au ciel et se débarrasse rapidement de sa veste qu'il pose à plat sur ses genoux avant d'attraper le tissu noir qui couvre le détective.

« Okay, retire ça maintenant, tu vas avoir froid en sortant sinon. »

Apparemment, c'est un concours de celui qui connaîtra le mieux le plafond ce soir car Sherlock hausse les yeux si haut que John se sent obligé d'en faire de même.

« Gamin. », murmure le blond.

« _Maman_. », répond son ami, avant de se contorsionner bizarrement pour laisser John l'aider à se déshabiller malgré le peu de place.

Le manteau enfin posé sur le siège vide à la droite du détective, John découvre le costume dans lequel s'est glissé son colocataire. Le tissu est si chic et l'ensemble si bien coupé qu'il est clair que le médecin ne pourra jamais s'offrir le même. Il baisse le visage, écrase le bout de son menton contre son torse pour regarder sa propre chemise, d'un bleu clair d'où il a déjà dû recoudre un bouton et tourne le visage à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, avant de se pencher en avant. Sur le côté surélevé où ils sont installés, il y a quelques hommes et femmes un peu plus jeunes qu'eux, aux costumes approximatifs et aux jupes simples. Devant néanmoins, sur les sièges face à la scène, il retrouve les mêmes _comptes en banque_ qu'il a croisé dans l'entrée. Il est clair qu'ils sont actuellement assis sur les places les moins chères. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Sherlock les as choisis ?

« Sherlock ? »

« Mh ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« Nous venons écouter de la musique, John. Tu n'y connais rien parce que tu crois que la musique est un accompagnement comme une sauce qu'on rajoute à une viande, mais tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui, lorsqu'ils écoutent de la musique, ne font _rien d'autre_ ? »

« Okay, premièrement, je ne suis pas tout à fait débile. Deuxièmement, est-ce que tu viens vraiment de comparer la musique à de la nourriture ; _toi_ ? Et troisièmement, on a les places les plus pourries. Tu n'as même pas la place pour mettre tes jambes ! »

« Les moins chères. », corrige Sherlock, les bras toujours croisés contre son torse et les yeux fixés sur la scène encore vide contrairement à la salle qui se remplit dans un brouhaha discret.

John fronce les sourcils et se penche à nouveau sur la rambarde pour mieux observer les sièges moelleux si loin d'eux.

« Il restait des places vides, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu qu'on achète des... »

Les lumières s'éteignent avec grâce, comme la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflée et les yeux de John s'ouvrent en grand. Il tourne la tête et Sherlock en fait de même, ils se regardent et inutile de compter sur le manque de luminosité pour cacher le sourire discret qui illumine son visage. Il est clair que si Sherlock aurait pu se payer un de ces sièges, John n'aurait pas pu en faire de même et sa fierté n'aurait jamais admis que son ami le fasse à sa place. Alors les voilà assis tous les deux sur des strapontins grinçants aux coussins aussi moelleux que la pierre, mais au moins, ils sont assis à côté. Et ça semble suffire à Sherlock. En tout cas, ça suffit à John.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les applaudissements accompagnant les musiciens cessent et que le chef d'orchestre finit de saluer la salle pleine, il y a quelques secondes de silence avant que ses bras ne se lèvent et que le premier violon ne commence. La mélodie est plaintive, le son rauque. John ne connaît pas Max Bruch alors il découvre les sons comme un enfant qui découvre la vie, et les tremblements dans son ventre lui prouvent que tout ça a une force primitive qu'il serait bien idiot d'essayer de décrire. Il lui faut un peu de temps avant de réaliser que c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans une salle aussi grande pour écouter des musiciens aussi expérimentés. Même à son âge, il lui reste de nouvelles choses à vivre. Ce qui est sans nul doute la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps.<p>

Doucement, ses yeux quittent la scène et glissent sur le parterre des sièges première classe quasiment tous remplis. Il y a un vieil homme avec une main tremblotante qui encercle une canne, une femme un peu plus loin qui cache du mieux qu'elle peut l'écran bleuté de son téléphone où elle tape avec son pouce. Plus les rangs s'éloignent et plus ils se remplissent - apparemment, la crise ne touche pas que les assistants de détective. Il a beau devoir tourner la tête à sa droite pour admirer la scène, il n'empêche que Sherlock et lui sont plus près des musiciens que les gens assis au fond de la salle. Finalement, ils ne sont pas si mal logés.

« Merci de n'avoir pas mis de pull. », murmure Sherlock, penché vers lui.

John sourit et se penche à son tour :

« Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. »

« Auraient-ils disparus ? »

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

« Ça dépend, tu as des preuves ? »

« Tu les détestais. »

« Bien, tu as le mobile, mais as-tu des preuves ? »

« Si je fouille ta chambre, je pense que j'en trouverai. »

« Oh, ça serait _adorable_ de te voir fouiller dans mes placards. »

John hausse un sourcil et Sherlock sourit. Ils se regardent du coin de l'œil et sursautent au premier _Chut !_ qui résonne loin derrière eux. Assis à nouveau dans le fond de leurs sièges comme deux gamins punis, ils tentent de retenir leurs rires et reposent leur attention sur la scène où le premier violon, debout à côté de Denosa, excelle dans un solo qui fait frissonner le médecin. Est-ce que Sherlock frissonne aussi ? Où connaît-il si bien l'air que cela ne lui fait plus rien ? Est-ce que Sherlock va pleurer, comme au mois de mars dernier ? John n'est pas sûr s'il préférerait que ce soit le cas ou non.

C'est étrange, en fait, c'est la première fois que l'ex-soldat se retrouve assis à côté de Sherlock, entourés d'un public aussi conséquent. Le brun possède tous les disques de musique classique du monde, alors, pourquoi se déplace-t-il pour aller écouter quelque chose qu'il connaît déjà par cœur ?

« Tu as ce CD, pas vrai ? », murmure le médecin en se penchant à nouveau.

« Bien sûr, John. »

« Pourquoi est-ce tu viens l'écouter ici alors ? Tu es au courant que tu es entouré de gens _normaux_ ? »

« Bien sûr que nous sommes entourés de gens ennuyeux. Mais il y a quelque chose ici, qu'il n'y a pas dans les enregistrements. », répond Sherlock, les yeux toujours rivés sur Denosa dont les gestes se font plus rapides, signifiant la fin imminente du morceau. « L'imprévu. », sourit-il finalement en tournant à peine sa tête vers celle de John et ce n'est pas vraiment gênant s'ils sont tellement près l'un de l'autre que le blond sent le souffle de son colocataire sur son visage, car il faut qu'ils fassent le moins de bruit possible, et c'est la seule et unique raison qui le pousse à accepter cette proximité, bien sûr.

John sourit. Sherlock a non seulement traduit dans sa propre langue le mot _normal_ en _ennuyeux_, mais de plus il a dit _nous_ au lieu de _je_. Le médecin n'a jamais été doué avec les langues, mais celle-ci, il commence vraiment à l'apprécier.

Il lui faut encore une demie seconde avant de reporter son attention sur la scène où chacun des musiciens accélèrent poignets et doigts, le souffle de la salle entière a la chaleur des notes. Les violons s'activent et les flûtes traversières expirent plus fort encore que le blond qui a posé ses coudes sur la rambarde, comme complètement aspiré par ce tourbillon génial. L'apothéose est rythmée par les cymbales, la grosse caisse et les mouvements du chef d'orchestre, plus expressifs que jamais. Le roulement de tambour se mêle au battement du cœur du militaire et la dernière note a cette force magique qui pousse chacun des spectateurs sur ses pieds, debout face à ces musiciens qu'ils applaudissent à s'en faire mal aux mains.

D'un coup d'œil à sa droite, John voit Sherlock debout qui lui sourit. Venir ici était _définitivement_ une bonne idée.

* * *

><p>Après l'entracte où John a soigné sa soif en découvrant que les bouteilles d'eau de 33cL coûtent 5,50£ au bar de la salle de réception, Sherlock et lui-même sont revenus s'asseoir à leur place avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent à nouveau.<p>

Cette fois, c'est Sherlock qui s'est penché en avant, les fesses à peine posées sur le siège peu confortable, les coudes posés sur la rambarde ; la raison est hongroise. Dans sa main droite, John presse un peu plus fort la petite feuille A5 où est écrit le programme : _Franz Liszt, Les Préludes, Poèmes Symphonique N°3, S.97_. Ce n'est pas un air que Sherlock a déjà fait retentir dans le salon du 221B, et John lui en veut immédiatement.

Les premiers violons grondent une tendre note qui a la douceur d'une caresse. Ce n'est pas Bruch, ce n'est pas une mélodie expressive et dansante, c'est le va-et-vient d'une vague sur une mer calme qui berce la salle entière, presque timidement au début. John ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi, et c'est sûrement très naïf, mais il lui semble que les notes ont la couleur des débuts. C'est comme une promesse, il ne sait pas où la mélodie va le mener, mais Dieu qu'il est prêt à la suivre, corps et âme. La mélodie ressemble un peu à Sherlock finalement.

Les instruments de percussion se mêlent à la partie. Fini le temps de la naïveté, maintenant, c'est la beauté d'un combat que Liszt semble vouloir traduire. Et ce n'est pas John Watson qui reculerait sur le champ de bataille. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se penche à son tour, appuie le cuir de ses coudes sur la rambarde et tourne la tête vers Sherlock, mais qui n'en fait pas de même. Il garde ses yeux clairs sur les gestes adoucis de Denosa dont on devine sans mal les gouttes de sueur à l'arrière de son crâne aux cheveux blancs. Il n'y a plus vraiment d'heure, de Sud ou de Nord, c'est un de ces moments génial où tout ce qui importe seulement est la musique à leurs oreilles, à leurs yeux et à leurs âmes toutes entières. Qu'ils sont loin les Bee Gees et leur promesse morbide.

« Tu es bien conscient que je te lâcherai plus quand tu viendras écouter un concert à nouveau ? »

« Si tu restes habillé convenablement, je ne vois pas de raison de m'en plaindre. »

« Est-ce qu'on va réellement passer la soirée à parler de la façon dont je m'habille ? », sourit John penché vers son colocataire.

« Sauf si tu préfères qu'on parle de la façon dont tu ne t'habilles pas. »

John pouffe un rire sonore contre son poing et Sherlock mord sa lèvre inférieure pour faire le moins de bruit possible, mais il faut croire que c'est déjà trop, car les murmures excédés des gens autour d'eux reprennent de plus belle.

« Sherlock, on va se faire virer. »

« Arrête d'être si bon public à mes blagues, alors. », offre comme un défi le détective en souriant sans honte.

« Excusez-moi... », intervient une voix derrière eux. « Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de gesticuler ? Je ne vois rien. »

John fait un simple signe de la main pour s'excuser à l'homme du rang derrière et se tait instantanément. Sherlock en fait de même et cette fois son visage n'exprime plus la malice mais bien la concentration. La mélodie s'envole, se complexifie, l'apothéose approche, le blond peut le voir aux mains crispées sur la rambarde en bois. Et c'est vrai que c'est le meilleur passage. Comme ensorcelé par les dernières notes, John retient son souffle, hoche la tête en rythme sans le savoir. C'est si puissant que les basses résonnent dans son corps, font battre son cœur et tourner sa tête. Ça envahit tout son corps et cette sensation de se laisser aller, quelques secondes au moins, est terriblement nouvelle. Enivrante. _Angoissante_. Il y a un poids sans forme qui presse son torse alors il inspire bruyamment, déjà prêt à s'excuser pour la gène auprès de ses voisins, lorsque Sherlock se redresse.

Il y a une seconde de confusion, où seuls deux violons et un hautbois résonnent encore dans le mutisme infâme dans lequel la pièce est soudain plongée. Le silence fait partie à part entière de la musique mais celui-là est teinté d'un rouge profond, qui envahit la scène. John se lève à son tour et le hurlement que pousse la harpiste est le point de départ d'une longue série de cris horrifiés qui proviennent des premiers rangs.

Sherlock attrape son manteau et se tourne vers le médecin ; _maintenant_.

« Laissez-nous passer ! », s'écrie John, chevauchant maladroitement les jambes des rares personnes de leur rangée encore assises. Du coin de l'œil, il voit les spectateurs du bas paniqués, sortir à toute hâte dans les longs couloirs déjà bouchés. Dans la panique générale, quelques personnes hagardes regardent au loin les musiciens agglutinés dans un coin de la scène et les cris rendent l'air irrespirable.

Les deux hommes arrivent à l'étage inférieur et slaloment à contre-courant entre les hommes et femmes affolés qui les poussent sans même les voir. John n'est pas bien sûr de pourquoi ils courent à la source du danger sans même y réfléchir à deux fois - de toute façon, il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Ils arrivent enfin au pied de la scène que Sherlock escalade d'un geste gracieux et sur laquelle l'ex-soldat se hisse de manière bien peu évidente, avant de se rapprocher des musiciens qu'il repousse sommairement.

« Je suis médecin, laissez-moi passer... »

Il ne sait pas bien qui a été touché, ni où, mais le sang sombre dans lequel il marche lui fait vite comprendre que le pire est arrivé. Allongé dos sur le sol, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés se tient un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le côté gauche du visage couvert de sang. Le docteur, à genoux, pose ses deux doigts sur le cou de l'homme et sans surprise ne distingue aucun pouls. Doucement, il tourne la tête du défunt et pince ses lèvres en découvrant la plaie béante juste derrière son oreille gauche.

« Qui a bougé le corps ? », s'écrie Sherlock en tournant sur lui-même.

« Il était là alors j'ai cru qu'il avait une attaque et... », bégaie un homme tremblant et au visage plus blanc encore que sa chemise.

« Dans quelle position était-il avant que vous ne le retourniez ? », demande le détective en faisant face à l'homme qui balbutie des mots incompréhensibles avant de s'écrouler sur une des chaises.

« Sherlock... », appelle John, tentant de calmer son ami en même temps que les battements anarchiques de son propre coeur.

« _Idiots_ ! Est-ce que quelqu'un se rappelle de sa position avant que le contrebassiste décide de jouer les héros inutiles ? »

« Sherlock ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce foutu orchestre sert réellement à quelque chose ? »

« Sherlock pour l'amour de Dieu, _tais toi_ ! Ça ne sert à rien, ils sont en état de choc. Contacte Lestrade... », ordonne soudain le médecin en fusillant de ses pupilles sombres son colocataire, avant de se retourner vers la troupe hébétée. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on gère la situation. »

Du coin de l'oeil, le blond croise la grimace hautaine du plus jeune, sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un message au DI avant de s'agenouiller à son tour à côté de lui, évitant soigneusement le sang que ses chaussures en cuir n'aimeront très certainement pas. « Dis moi ce que tu sais. »

« Tué d'une seule balle dans la tête, entre la zone temporale et pariétale. Mort sur le coup à priori. La balle n'est pas ressortie. Calibre... non je n'en sais rien, il faudra voir ça avec Molly. »

« Où était-il assis ? », demande Sherlock en relevant le nez, aussi calme que possible.

« Juste ici... », indique un des hommes en pointant du doigt une chaise juste derrière le corps et à quelques centimètres de là, un cor tâché de sang.

Le blond tourne la tête vers son ami et demande tout bas.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu une détonation ? »

« Non. »

Les deux colocataires se regardent longuement et dans les yeux de l'autre, chacun peut lire l'angoisse nouvelle et palpable qui les fait vivre. Et devant le corps d'un homme abattu en pleine représentation, John expire entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et murmure enfin :

« Eh bien Sherlock, tu l'as eu, ton imprévu. »


	4. Le Bar

**Note :** Le saviez-tu cher lecteur, j'ai un tumblr (some-cool-name _point_ tumblr _point_ com) dans lequel est posté aujourd'hui même le plan de la salle du concert, que je vous recommande de regarder pour vous accompagner dans ce chapitre.  
><strong>Bêtas :<strong> **Nathdawn** & **Kathleen Holson** mes zamis que j'adore plus que tout.  
><strong>Reviews :<strong> oh oui please !

* * *

><p>Lorsque John Watson regarde le corps du corniste qu'on glisse sur la civière déployée pour l'occasion, il ne retient même pas un souffle profond de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Pour sûr, il aurait dû manger quelque chose avant de venir, parce que son ventre lui donne des crampes à force d'être vide, mais pourtant c'est d'un verre de scotch dont il rêve. Un seul, pour ne pas être rattrapé par la malédiction familiale non plus.<p>

« Philipp Sherrer, 37 ans, corniste dans l'orchestre depuis 6 ans. Célibataire, pas d'enfants. Habite en colocation à Marylebone avec une prof de danse et un autre homme dont on a pas encore le détail. », énonce tout haut Lestrade, dépêché sur place en moins de 20 minutes, en regardant la civière surmontée d'un sac mortuaire qui s'éloigne jusqu'aux coulisses.

« Comment va le reste du groupe ? »

« Ils commencent à réaliser. La cellule psychologique a été mise en place. »

« Bien. », répond John en hochant la tête inconsciemment, avant d'être sorti de ses pensées par la main de son ami qui se pose sur son épaule.

« John, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? »

« On était venu écouter Denosa, Sherlock arrêtait pas d'en parler alors... »

Le policier lève un sourcil si haut que John se sent soudain tout petit.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous deux ? À l'_opéra_ ? »

« Greg, ce n'est pas... »

« Le début de longues rumeurs sur vous ? Oh si John, et crois-moi, ça a déjà commencé. », sourit le plus vieux en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

Le médecin n'a même pas le temps de laisser les poils de ses bras se hérisser que déjà l'équipe de la criminalistique accompagnée de Sherlock viennent les rejoindre. Le brun porte toujours son manteau sur ses épaules même s'il ne fait pas froid et John sait pertinemment qu'il le garde pour se démarquer des autres inspecteurs présents autour de lui. L'ex-soldat ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ce manteau a une place aussi importante, mais lorsque Sherlock l'enfile, les bouches se referment et les yeux s'ouvrent en grand. C'est comme le costume d'un super-héros et même si le brun n'a aucun rapport avec Batman, ils partagent au moins le sens de la mise en scène et de provoquer la crainte théâtralisée. C'est à la fois complètement ridicule et totalement efficace.

« Sherrer était assis là. », indique un des policiers en pointant du doigt une chaise sur laquelle un petit panneau jaune agrémenté d'un 2 a été posé. « La balle a perforé l'arrière gauche de son crâne. Selon l'angle, le tireur était positionné derrière lui, sur les sièges, là-haut. »

L'agent tend une feuille au détective consultant qui la regarde sommairement avant de la tendre à John qui y colle son nez.

« La croix rouge c'est l'emplacement de Sherrer. En jaune on a surligné avec la balistique les sièges desquels le coup pouvait avoir été tiré ; les sièges 43, 44A, 43, 42B, 43, 42, 41 C ou 37, 38 D. »

« Et les deux cœurs là, c'est quoi ? », demande John en posant son index sur deux cœurs rouges positionnés sur le côté gauche de la feuille.

Il relève son nez, cherche rapidement à quelles places ils correspondent et soupire en retrouvant les sièges où son colocataire et lui étaient installés. Lestrade et ses agents pouffent un rire tout sauf discret mais Sherlock reprend, semblant ne même pas les avoir entendus :

« Donc, neuf suspects. Est-ce qu'on a le nom des réservations ? »

« Ça ne sert à rien, le tireur doit déjà être dans un avion pour le Chili... », tente John, mais personne ne semble l'entendre.

À la place, ils se retournent tous lorsqu'un jeune homme trottine jusqu'à eux avant de s'adresser au DI.

« On a demandé les noms de ceux qui ont réservé à l'accueil, on devrait avoir la totalité d'ici 48heures m'sieur. Et m'sieur, les spectateurs qui sont restés attendent dehors pour être interrogés, m'sieur. »

« Sherlock ? », demande Lestrade en se retournant vers l'appelé qui boutonne déjà son manteau.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux étaient placé derrière l'orchestre ? »

« Non m'sieur Holmes. »

« Si je n'ai rien vu, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ces abrutis aient vu quelque chose, alors renvoyez-les chez eux. »

« Sherlock... », appelle John d'une voix sourde.

Il faut quelques secondes au détective avant de comprendre qu'il est rappelé à l'ordre, alors il sourit poliment pour s'excuser et reprend :

« Si je n'a rien vu, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ces abrutis aient vu quelque chose, alors renvoyez les chez eux _s'il-vous-plaît_. »

John et Gregory lèvent leurs yeux si haut dans leurs orbites que Sherlock ne peut qu'espérer que leurs yeux fassent un tour complet sur eux-mêmes et trouvent enfin le cerveau qu'ils ignorent depuis tant d'années. Le détective n'attend pas une seconde de plus et d'un geste ridiculement bien trop sophistiqué, saute de la scène et se dirige déjà vers la sortie. John serre la main du DI, salue le reste des agents et rattrape rapidement son ami.

« Sherlock ! », appelle Lestrade en haussant la voix. « En attendant qu'on ait retrouvé toutes les personnes qui étaient assises sur ces foutus sièges, interdiction d'en parler à l'anniversaire de Molly demain, c'est clair ? »

Le détective fait un vague signe de la main par-dessus son épaule et pousse la porte à battant par laquelle il fait passer John devant lui avant de le suivre.

« Tu as entendu Sherlock, on ne parle pas de cette histoire à l'anniversaire de Molly. La dernière fois qu'elle nous avait invités à sa pendaison de crémaillère, tu avais fais s'évanouir sa grand-mère avec tes histoires d'amputation. »

« Elle m'avait demandé sur quoi je travaillais en ce moment. »

« Mais elle n'avait pas demandé les détails. »

« Les gens ne sont jamais contents. »

John hausse un sourcil et s'arrête au milieu du couloir recouvert de la moquette rouge et moelleuse, obligeant à Sherlock à en faire de même avant de lever les yeux au ciel dans une grimace lasse.

« D'accord, John, je ne parlerai pas du mort à la soirée. »

Le médecin sourit et reprend sa marche, laissant le détective soupirer tout haut :

« Même si je n'ai aucune d'idée de ce dont on pourra parler... »

* * *

><p>Quand John se retourne, les mains prises par deux Camden Hells fraiches qu'il vient de payer, il sourit en regardant les tables du fond réservées par Molly pour son anniversaire. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, mais lorsque la jeune médecin légiste les a invités Sherlock et lui dans ce pub du sud de Londres, il avait pensé se retrouver à fêter à quatre un anniversaire au calme. Il n'aurait pu avoir plus tort. Devant la quinzaine d'amis bruyants qui se rappellent une espèce de match de Frisbee, ce qui provoque à Molly et sa cousine un fou rire, il pince ses lèvres et se rapproche de la table la moins vivante de la soirée ; normal, Sherlock y est installé.<p>

Molly avait pourtant insisté au téléphone sur le caractère décontracté de la soirée, mais il faut croire que Sherlock Holmes ne peut faire mieux en matière de décontraction qu'un costume cintré et une chemise d'un bleu profond. C'est peut-être pour contrebalancer que John en a mis une blanche.

Le médecin se rapproche de la table où les doigts du détective tapotent frénétiquement, face au nouveau petit ami du médecin légiste. Le garçon s'appelle Andy Kerwell et il a serré la main de Sherlock avec une telle conviction que John l'a tout de suite détesté. Le médecin pose les deux bières à côté du coude de son colocataire et prend place avant d'entendre la voix pleine de sarcasme du brun :

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes fleuriste ? »

« Botaniste. », corrige le jeune homme en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de son oreille, comme s'il passait un entretien d'embauche.

« Tu entends ça John, le jeune homme s'occupe de fleurs. », sourit Sherlock à destination de son ami qui lève déjà les yeux au ciel.

« Pas _tou-tes_ les fleurs bien sûr, je suis plus spécialisé en fleurs sauvages. Je travaille pas très loin, au parc Greenwich et on a reçu une nouvelle sorte d'_Althaea officinalis_ d'ailleurs aujourd'hui et on les mettra en terre la semaine prochaine. Vous pourriez venir un jour me voir au parc, ce serait _fa-bu-leux_. », répond Andy, les mains jointes et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Encore un gay. », conclue Sherlock en un haussement de sourcil qui manque de faire s'étouffer John avec sa bière.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », demande le concerné qui s'est penché en tendant l'oreille parce qu'avec la musique à la mode qui retentit tout autour d'eux, il est tellement facile de mal se comprendre.

« _Je viendrai_, » répond John en haussant la voix pour corriger les propos du détective « Il a dit, _je viendrai_. »

« Andy, viens danser un peu ! », appelle soudain Molly en l'attrapant par le bras avant de lancer des regards amusés à Sherlock et John qui s'accrochent à leurs sièges comme ils s'accrocheraient à la vie. « Je ne vous propose pas de venir danser avec nous ? »

« Jamais, plutôt mourir. », sourit Sherlock, dont la voix est encore à moitié couverte par la musique assourdissante - sa meilleure alliée ce soir.

« Après, avec plaisir. », corrige John en souriant à Molly qui les salue avant de retourner faire claquer ses talons beige sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Sherlock sourit très ironiquement une seconde de plus avant de relâcher les muscles de son visage d'un coup d'un seul. Sur la banquette où il est assis, il croise les jambes et pose les coudes sur la table avant d'attraper une des deux bières que John a rapporté avant de l'inspecter minutieusement :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais commandé. », peste le plus jeune.

« Non bien sûr, mais comme ils n'avaient pas de barbituriques au bar, je t'ai pris ce qui y ressemblait le plus. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins me noyer dans mon verre ? »

« Je ne vis que pour te voir essayer. »

Sherlock lève un sourcil peu impressionné par la répartie de son ami et le laisse entrechoquer leurs verres dans un geste qui a sûrement une grande signification pour le médecin qui le laisse de marbre avant de porter dans un même geste le verre à leurs lèvres.

« C'est donc ça la bière. Pas mauvais. », conclut le détective dans une grimace étonnée.

« Ah, donc tu l'es après tout... »

« Humain ? »

« _Anglais_. »

« Amusant. », sourit-il ironiquement avant de détourner la tête à nouveau.

Le verre de John se vide rapidement et c'est peut-être la bonne ambiance, le temps exceptionnel, ou le fait que ce soit la quatrième bière qu'il finit, mais ce soir, il a envie de parler. À moins que ce ne soit à cause du meurtre de Sherrer. John se rappelle très bien lorsqu'il était revenu d'Afghanistan, lorsque la vie chez Harry lui faisait aussi peur qu'elle était calme. Il aurait tout donné pour un peu d'animation, d'adrénaline, de raison de vivre. Maintenant, une simple balade à l'opéra et il revient à la maison avec dans la tête l'image d'un homme dont on a perforé le crâne. Pour sûr, il n'est plus en manque d'action.

Les musiques s'enchaînent dans le pub et John et Sherlock sont toujours les seuls assis dans leur coin, à boire la bière qui se réchauffe entre leurs doigts. Pour sûr, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils passent leur vendredi soir normalement et tout dans leur attitude crie le malaise. John se dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être partir plus tôt et avec le temps plus que clément, ils pourraient un peu marcher avant de prendre le métro. Il faut encore quelques minutes de silence entre les deux à l'inverse du chaos cacophonique dans le bar, avant que John ne se décide à proposer sérieusement à son colocataire de bouger. Il relève la tête, entrouvre les lèvres, mais Sherlock a l'air si concentré sur la piste de danse qu'il les referme tout aussitôt.

Sherlock a parfois ce regard si perçant, que son être entier ressemble à un microscope. Il n'est que froideur et analyse et dans ces moments là, même sa peau parait si blanche que John se retient de ne pas lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules. Ce soir est différent bien sûr, parce qu'il fait une chaleur telle qu'ils ont tous les deux relevés leurs manches. C'est le résultat du mélange de l'alcool, de la proximité de tous ces gens qui dansent et de ce mois d'octobre bizarre où personne n'ose porter de serait-ce qu'une veste. Avec la chaleur, les cheveux de Sherlock sont un joyeux bordel et la noirceur des boucles humides retombant sur la nuque pâle rappelle à John les premières boums, les premiers verres, les premiers sentiments contradictoires et l'impression éphémère d'être invincible, tout ça parce qu'on a 16 ans. John aimerait bien demander à Sherlock de lui raconter ses premières fêtes, mais Sherlock regarde toujours la piste de danse comme il regarde une scène de crime - ce qui est un peu le cas, vu la façon de danser d'Andy - alors, John se penche vers lui et parle assez fort pour être sûr de se faire entendre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Mh ? »

« Depuis une heure, tu regardes les amis de Molly... un problème ? »

« Ah, non, aucun. Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si, j'ai entendu à la radio qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi chaud en octobre depuis 1891... », répond John en resserrant sa main autour de sa bière encore un peu fraîche par réflexe.

« Alors, pourquoi mettre un col roulé ? »

John fronce les sourcils mais Sherlock ne le regarde toujours pas. Dans sa pose nonchalante il n'y a que ses yeux qui semblent encore réveillés, plongés sur un point incertain parmi les corps qui bougent plus lentement, au rythme de la nouvelle chanson. Le plus plus vieux se retourne, appuie son coude sur le dossier de sa chaise et observe. Sur la piste de danse, ce n'est qu'un mélange de rires, d'alcool et d'épaules pressées les unes contre les autres, mais au centre, les bras en l'air et les hanches ondulantes, il y a une jeune métisse, aux cheveux noir de jais attachés en une haute queue de cheval, avec de grands yeux cernés de noir et vêtue d'un pull à col roulé rose. À côtoyer ainsi les tee-shirts sans manches et les robes estivales, on ne voit qu'elle. À bouger ainsi son bassin, _John_ ne voit qu'elle.

« Elle est frileuse. », tente John sans même cligner des yeux.

« Impossible, vu son activité physique. »

« Peut-être que c'est à la mode. »

« En 2014 ? Vraiment John ? », ironise Sherlock en plissant les yeux.

« Peut-être qu'elle cache quelque chose alors. »

Et cette fois vu le sourire de Sherlock, il sait qu'il est sur la bonne piste. Ils se regardent une seconde et sur la petite table appuient leurs coudes qui se touchent et se penchent légèrement en avant pour commencer un jeu de déduction que John compte bien réussir avant son colocataire pour une fois. Ce n'est pas un sport olympiques où les règles sont claires et respectées, il n'y a pas d'arbitre pour donner le coup d'envoi, les seuls coups sont bas, et la joute verbale sans merci.

« Pas d'alliance. Célibataire. », commence John en fixant les mains de leur cible qui s'élancent dans les airs dans des gestes orientaux.

« Maquillage élaboré : séductrice. », rajoute Sherlock sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

« Arrivée la dernière à la soirée. Elle habite loin. »

« Talons intacts. Arrivée en taxi : riche. »

« Blackberry toujours à portée de la main, cernes cachées sous le maquillage... A un poste à hautes responsabilités. Abandonne Sherlock, je réglerai ça avant toi. », sourit John en se penchant un peu plus malgré lui.

Et c'est peut-être à cause du mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé des hanches de la femme, mais John se sent envoûté, aspiré. Elle ne l'a pas vu, pour sûr elle ne connaît même pas son existence mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui l'attire comme un hameçon qui s'est accroché sous sa peau et le sort de l'eau calme et douce où il se cache. Petit à petit, c'est le pub qui disparaît, les rires gras, l'alcool et la sueur, il n'y a qu'elle et le mouvement de son bassin qui tourne encore et encore, hypnotise le médecin et lui donne envie d'en voir plus. Ce n'est pas sexuel, ce n'est pas son corps qu'il veut découvrir, mais ce qu'elle _cache_. Personne ne bouge comme ça, ne regarde comme ça, ne _vit_ comme ça. Elle semble au-dessus de tout, de tout le monde avec une simplicité renversante et John en est jaloux. Pas la peine d'essayer de se cacher derrière d'autres mots, il est saoul de toute façon.

« Elle porte un col roulé pour cacher un collier. », conclue soudain Sherlock avant de finir sa bière.

Le blond explose de rire et retombe en arrière sur son siège. Le plus jeune peut dire ce qu'il veut, mais son manque de connaissance en matière de femmes est définitivement ridicule.

« Okay, t'as perdu... »

« J'ai perdu, John ? », demande le brun en se tournant légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'emmerderait à porter un pull aussi chaud pour cacher un bijoux ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Oh, non, pas un bijoux ; un collier, John. »

Et cette fois, le sourire de détective est si doux et si sûr de lui que le plus vieux a la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu, sans savoir comment. Il secoue la tête, entrouvre les lèvres pour trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien n'en sort, alors Sherlock reprend.

« Ou des marques de strangulations. »

« Elle aurait été attaquée en venant ici ? Mais elle a son sac, elle n'a aucune blessure et semble juste... heureuse. »

« Elle devait être consentante alors. »

Et alors que la voix de Sherlock se fait plus calme, le son étourdissant du pub semble s'étouffer doucement et John se rapproche de son ami. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, toute la joie des derniers instants semble s'être mise sur pause et a laissé à la place un vide auquel John aimerait bien donner un nom.

« Son partenaire a dû utiliser ses mains, les marques sont visibles plus rapidement et sont plus profondes, sinon un simple foulard aurait suffit. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle est arrivée en retard à la soirée. »

« Attends, attends... De quoi tu parles ? », demande John en se penchant vers le brun, les sourcils si froncés qu'il en a mal au crâne - à moins que ce ne soit à cause de la bière de mauvaise qualité.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ça ? »

« De _ça_ ? »

« Du BDSM, John Watson. »

Le vide se remplit soudain et le médecin n'a plus besoin de lui chercher de nom, il est là, grand et imposant, clignote devant ses yeux, dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine serrée ; il s'agit du choc, ni plus ni moins.

« Je ne... », commence-t-il, les joues aussi rouges qu'il est mal à l'aise, mais Sherlock semble à peine l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il a déjà détourné le visage pour regarder la jeune femme qui ralentit ses pas de danses.

« Des gens trouvent du plaisir dans la perte de contrôle, la domination et la douleur, occasionnellement. Bien sûr, c'est mal vu par la société, en conséquence, les adeptes de ce genre de relation sont extrêmement discrets. Alors parfois, un col roulé suffit. »

Ce n'est plus seulement le choc, c'est aussi une baffe monumentale et également une certaine gène qui cloue John sur place, parce que non seulement il n'a jamais, ô grand jamais parlé de sexualité avec Sherlock Holmes et encore moins de BDSM. Il entrouvre les lèvres, cherche quoi dire dans l'océan de mots comme _Bordel de merde_ et _Quoi ?!_ qui traînent dans son foutu crâne, mais est arrêté bien vite par une voix douce comme la brise qui les appelle. Un éclair rose attrape le coin de la rétine du médecin, qui ne peut s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la sublime jeune femme qui a cessé de danser et s'est dirigée droit sur eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir Sherlock. »

« Elisa ! », sourit l'appelé avant de se lever et de faire la bise à la femme au col roulé.

« Tu connais Molly alors ? »

« On travaille ensemble, parfois. Et toi ? »

« On était au même lycée. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. »

« Quelques temps, oui. »

« Ça te dit d'aller chercher un verre ?

« Avec plaisir, je te rejoins. », sourit chaudement le brun.

John regarde la jeune femme disparaître jusqu'au bar et est mordu par la vision de Sherlock qui attrape son verre presque vide, prêt à partir.

« Sherlock, attends, tu la connais ? », demande-t-il en attrapant son bras qu'il serre un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Comment est-ce que tu connais ça ? Comment est-ce que tu connais ses penchants ? Sherlock, est-ce que tu... _fais_ _ces choses_ ? »

Ils sont si proches qu'il est évident pour tous les deux que quoi que Sherlock réponde, il ne pourra pas mentir, pas même essayer. John scrute ses yeux aussi clairs que son génie est sombre, ses lèvres sans expressions et l'ensemble de son visage à la recherche du moindre tic, du plus infime des tressaillements, mais ce n'est pas un muscle incontrôlable qui le trahit. C'est son sourire franc et si honnête qu'il fait aussi mal qu'un poing qui se serait logé contre les cotes du médecin. Il regarde John droit dans les yeux, sans rien d'autre que ses lèvres tirées dans une grimace qui ne veut dire qu'une chose. Alors c'est John qui lâche doucement son bras et étire ses doigts dans lesquels le sang a oublié d'aller pendant quelques secondes.

Sherlock ne se retourne même pas et disparaît entre les danseurs dans un silence morbide où tous les non-dits et les questions semblent prendre un poids tel que c'est la respiration de John, courte et lourde qui en subit les conséquences.

Parce que Sherlock Holmes n'a pas eu besoin d'ouvrir ses lèvres, mais juste de les étirer pour donner sa réponse, et elle a été très claire pour John Watson.

_Oui_.


	5. L'appartement

**Note :** Hello lectrices et lecteurs ! Pas trop de blahblah pour cette intro, j'en profite juste pour vous remercier pour vos follows, fav' et _surtout_ vos reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir sans nom que d'avoir vos retours, alors, merci de prendre le temps de lire et de poster un commentaire :)  
><strong>Bêtas<strong> : **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen-Holson**, qu'on remercie tou/te/s car sans elles je ne pourrai pas publier.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans son lit qui grince, les mains nouées derrière sa nuque, les yeux de John fixent un plafond qui ne bouge pas plus que lui. Il n'est même pas 8h mais il fait déjà une chaleur à crever dans cette pièce qui sent le sucre et les amandes, parce que Mrs. Hudson ne s'est jamais occupé de cette histoire de mauvaise ventilation entre sa cuisine et les étages. Il s'est réveillé il y a une dizaine de minutes pourtant (à moins que ce n'était il y a une demi-heure ?) pour aller entrouvrir la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue calme en ce vendredi matin.<p>

La chaleur, c'est le sujet du moment, et pour une nation frappée par un taux de chômage record dans une Europe en crise, c'est d'une idiotie sans nom. Entre la petite radio de la cuisine qui grésille et les journaux gratuits que John arrive à attraper dans le métro, il apprend les théories plus ou moins plausibles de ces températures historiques. « Un anticyclone venu du Sud » raconte la _WRN Broadcast_. « La fonte des glaces inquiétante ; combien de morts d'ici 2016 ? » annonce _The Sun_ dans une typographie épaisse et vulgaire. « Le mariage gay et ses conséquences catastrophiques : ce que Dieu prépare à la terre pour nous en faire payer le prix », a-t-il lu une fois sur un blog aux couleurs criardes et au contenu aussi douteux que la sauce aigre-douce qui traîne depuis juillet dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

John n'a jamais bien compris ce besoin typiquement humain de faire de chaque élément un drame sans forme et sans échappatoire. Comme si le statut totalement précaire de tout être sur terre n'était pas déjà un fardeau assez dur à porter, il faut en plus que la _BBC_, _Chanel 4_ et _The Daily Telegraph_ sautent d'un sujet grave à un autre, appuient là où ça fait mal et instaurent un climat de peur perpétuelle où il devient bien difficile d'avancer. Pourtant, John Watson est persuadé qu'il devrait y avoir des choses dans la vie impossibles à remettre en doute, ni diaboliser, des éléments sur lesquels il est inconcevable de faire du fric en créant une crainte irréfléchie. Comme une bonne tasse de thé aux épices, chaude et réconfortante, sans aucun conservateur louche. Ou un film Harry Potter, sans un scandale absurde du type acteur fume ou boit. Ou un pull à col roulé.

_Un pull à col roulé_.

John inspire et se tord sur le matelas où son corps s'enlise, ses paupières sursautent et ses doigts se tendent. La veille au soir, il n'est pas resté seul et hébété à sa table plus de dix minutes avant que Molly ne vienne le chercher. Il est allé ensuite l'aider à faire marcher Andy - en parfait anglais, saoul et avachi sur une banquette - jusqu'à un taxi, avant de les accompagner à l'appartement de la médecin légiste sur Trinity Street qu'il découvrit en portant le fleuriste jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. Pour sûr, quelque chose que personne d'autre à part lui n'aurait accepté de faire et encore moins l'homme qui lui sert accessoirement de meilleur ami, rentré à Baker Street 47 minutes après lui.

47 minutes durant lesquelles tellement de choses ont pu se passer. Ce qu'il peut détester Sherlock Holmes et sa façon de faire du plus simple des pulls un objet d'obsession dont l'ex-soldat se serait bien passé. Parce que ça n'a beau être qu'un bout de tissu - parfaitement cintré sur un corps aux formes généreuses, certes - depuis que Sherlock a quitté la table et a suivi cette Elisa, c'est tellement _plus_.

C'est un point d'interrogation, un oasis à l'eau trouble et dangereuse, une promesse et un piège tout à la fois. C'est une porte par laquelle le détective s'est échappé, sans rien exprimer d'autre que son sourire. Une porte qu'il n'a pas totalement refermée et dont John scrute l'entrebâillement férocement. Il pourrait l'ouvrir un peu plus, savoir enfin ce que Sherlock cache avec tous ces cols roulés qu'il a du croiser dans sa vie. Il pourrait lui demander. _Il pourrait..._

Il doit la laisser fermée. D'un bond il se lève et quitte les draps qui portent encore son odeur qu'il ne reconnaît même plus et ouvre la porte - la seule dont il ait le droit de toucher la poignée - avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>« Alors, Mrs. Perkins m'a sorti son ticket de caisse, et comme je lui avais dit, elle est allée à la pharmacie commander la colle pour son dentier, jeudi et non mardi. Sale chose que la vieillesse, elle vous fait perdre la tête. »<p>

« Mrs. Hudson... »

« Ah oui, oui, votre courrier, pardon. »

John lève discrètement les yeux au ciel et assis à la table de la cuisine, un coude appuyé contre sa tasse fumante, il étend sa main droite et attrape les enveloppes blanches tendues par sa propriétaire. À chaque fois que la vieille dame monte leur apporter leur courrier, c'est la même rengaine, un « Bonjour » enjoué leur échappe des lèvres avant que les nouvelles de la population du troisième âge du quartier ne soient expliquées jusque dans les détails les plus intimes aux oreilles du blond qui doit partager ses tartines au beurre avec la phlébite de Mr. Jenssen, la myopie alarmante de Mrs. Blank et désormais, le dentier brinquebalant de Mrs. Perkins.

D'un signe de la tête, il salue sa propriétaire qui redescend les marches grinçantes du 221B et trie rapidement les enveloppes à son nom et à celui de son colocataire. Du bruit provenant de la chambre du fond lui fait relever les yeux ; un coup d'œil à sa montre et il se lève. Sherlock aime boire son thé brûlant alors le médecin remplit la bouilloire. Le son familier de la clenche tournée et des pas sur le parquet vieilli lui apprend que son ami est sorti de sa chambre et qu'il est entré dans la salle de bain - sans fermer la porte. Il entend les clapotis de l'eau, imagine son ami se laver les mains ou passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage en cette matinée aussi chaude que leur thé et se félicite mentalement de ne pas repenser au malaise né entre eux deux la veille au soir. La bière et le bruit assourdissant ont du être la cause de la gêne de John, mais les deux adultes qu'ils sont valent mieux que ça, alors autant passer à autre chose. John ne pensera plus à Elisa et c'est aussi simple que ça.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut Sherlock. », répond John en se tournant, la tasse dans la main qu'il tend automatiquement pour servir son ami, avec supplément sucre et sourire en cette belle matinée, et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, leurs regards se croisent.

_Un pull à col roulé_.

« Lestrade m'a envoyé l'adresse de Sherrer, il y sera à 10h. »

_Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de BDSM, John Watson ?_

« John ? »

« Hm ? », émet enfin la gorge serrée de l'ex-soldat qui secoue sommairement la tête.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun. Donc, on retrouve Lestrade à 10h chez Sherrer, ok, très bien, toujours un plaisir de fouiller la maison d'un mort. »

« Il a deux colocataires bien vivants, si ça peut te consoler... d'une quelconque manière. », rajoute le détective en faisant un vague geste de la main.

John émet un demi-sourire. Sherlock boit du bout de ses lèvres fines son thé dont la fumée se perd dans les boucles qui pendent sur son front, les yeux fermés, une main posée sur sa hanche droite. Il y a juste le bruit des travaux de la station des _Boris Bikes_ qui envahit le 221B tandis que les deux hommes finissent leur petit déjeuner devant leur courrier qu'ils ouvrent minutieusement.

« Tout va bien, John ? », demande le détective d'une voix neutre.

« Tout va bien, Sherlock. », répond son ami, d'une voix tout aussi fausse.

* * *

><p>À l'angle de Blandford Street, au numéro 52, il y a un petit café peint d'un bleu saphir qui affiche sa carte sur une feuille A4, encadrée sobrement sur une fenêtre que le propriétaire nettoie d'un petit chiffon. Bien sûr, la rue n'a pas été bloquée, mais avec les trois voitures de polices et le camion de la balistique garés sur les places livraison, les riverains ralentissent leur pas, retirent une oreillette et tentent comme ils peuvent d'apercevoir la raison de cette invasion policière soudaine. Il y a deux agents devant la porte d'entrée noire que John traverse avant de suivre Sherlock dans l'escalier de ce petit immeuble. Ils s'arrêtent au deuxième étage, où la porte de droite est déjà ouverte.<p>

L'appartement de Sherrer est un mélange étonnant d'une vie en colocation - en témoigne la disparité totale des meubles du salon - pourtant parfaitement rangée et propre, bref, la véritable preuve que les locataires sont tous des adultes responsables. John a un peu honte de l'état de Baker Street en comparaison.

« Lestrade. », salue Sherlock, les yeux scannant la pièce tout autour d'eux.

« Pile à l'heure. », sourit-il avant de venir serrer la main de John, puisque celles de Sherlock sont profondément ancrées dans ses poches.

« Où sont les colocataires ? »

« Dans la cuisine. On les interroge. Et avant que tu ne demandes, le soir du meurtre, la fille était en représentation à l'autre bout de la ville et le mec était en déplacement en Belgique. »

« La chambre ? »

« Au bout du couloir. »

Le détective hoche brièvement la tête et s'y rend accompagné de John. La pièce est plutôt grande et comme le salon, c'est un exemple en matière de rangement. Le lit n'a pas un pli - ce que le front de John jalouse automatiquement -, la commode est jonchée de partitions dont dépassent des petits post-it jaunes et roses et à gauche, près du bureau en bois, un pupitre cassé est surmonté d'un chapeau en feutre un peu grotesque. Sherlock est déjà à genoux par terre à regarder sous le lit lorsque John se penche vers la table de chevet.

« Sherlock, tu as vu les... »

« Photos de Sherrer déguisé à l'occasion de représentations théâtrales ? Inévitables. »

Le médecin prend un des cadres pour l'inspecter plus sérieusement. Au centre de la photo, les mains jointes à celles d'autres comédiens, il reconnaît l'homme dont il a vu la cervelle, et le voir ainsi sourire sous les feux des projecteurs est un spectacle bien plus réjouissant. Sherrer est un peu plus jeune, à moins que ce ne soit le maquillage qui lui donne cette impression. Il a une couronne faites de fausses feuilles et un costume couleur beige sur lequel on a cousu des petites branches - ce qui semble vraiment peu agréable à porter. Tout autour de John il y a une vingtaine de photos, certaines prises dans les coulisses, d'autres sur scènes, toutes centrées sur Philipp Sherrer costumé parfois jusqu'à être méconnaissable.

« Il n'y a même pas de photo de lui comme musicien. »

« Viens m'aider John. », appelle Sherlock et tout de suite, l'ex-soldat se met à genoux près de son ami pour l'aider à tirer de sous le lit une grosse caisse d'un bois sombre. « Prévisible. »

Les deux hommes se regardent et Sherlock sourit avant de presser ses deux pouces sur les petits embouts métalliques. Il est si lent à relever le couvercle que le cœur de John se met à battre désagréablement. Ils ne savent jamais sur quoi ils peuvent tomber. En un peu plus d'un an passé à ses côtés, le médecin a vu une centaine de fois Sherlock se mettre à genoux près d'un lit pour en sortir des boîtes de toutes tailles dans lesquelles les gens ont caché leurs secrets ; de la photo gênante d'un ex qu'on veut oublier à des organes humains - que John _veut_ oublier. Il retient son souffle et Sherlock qui perd patience ouvre d'un coup le couvercle.

« Des vêtements. », peste le plus jeune qui semble terriblement déçu par cette découverte - mais John se rappelle l'avoir vu danser de joie lorsqu'il avait trouvé les foies dans une valise Vuitton lors de l'affaire du médecin corrompu, alors ce n'est pas une référence.

« Des costumes. », corrige John en sortant méticuleusement des perruques et déguisements réalisés maladroitement. « On n'avait jamais enquêté sur le meurtre d'un comédien. »

« Un comédien minable. », rajoute Sherlock sans état d'âme avant de se relever et d'épousseter ses genoux d'un air dédaigneux. « J'ai fait des recherches sur internet. Sherrer est abonné aux petites mises en scène bas-de-gamme. Pour la postérité, il est préférable de se souvenir de lui comme musicien de l'orchestre de Londres. »

John sourit plus qu'il ne le voudrait et suit Sherlock jusqu'à la cuisine où Lestrade, debout près de la table interroge les colocataires. La jeune femme, Marina Jones, est assise sur une chaise en plastique et ses longues jambes découvertes suffisent à elles seules à prouver à la pièce entière qu'elle est belle et bien danseuse. La finesse de son corps est sculptée par ses muscles visibles sur sa peau laiteuse et le chignon serré au-dessus de sa nuque est d'une réalisation si parfaite qu'il symbolise des années de danse classique. La robe en laine aux formes géométriques noire et mauve qu'elle porte semble avoir été trouvée dans une friperie.

Devant elle est assit un homme aux toutes petites boucles brunes et grises garnissant sa tête épaisse, éclairée par deux petites prunelles bleues humides. Il est si large qu'il semble ne pas tenir sur sa chaise. Ses doigts boudinés pressent maladroitement la table au centre de la pièce et le reniflement intempestif lui donne l'air d'un grand enfant.

« Bill Hendrik ? », interpelle Sherlock après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au carnet tendu par Lestrade.

« Oui ? », répond l'appelé en relevant son nez rouge de s'être trop mouché.

« Vous avez de la confiture sur votre manche. »

L'homme écarquille ses tous petits yeux et regarde d'un air ahuri sa colocataire qui semble tout aussi étonnée que lui et dans la cuisine, l'ambiance est si gênante que John ne peut que reconnaître la fragrance que Holmes sème à chaque fois qu'il prend la parole en public.

« La tournée de _Casse-Noisette_ se passe bien ? », demande soudain le détective en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Euh, oui, oui ça va, nous sommes à Londres depuis le début de semaine et partons pour la Belgique dans trois jours. »

« C'est pour ça que j'y étais, » intervient soudain Hendrik en levant le doigt comme un élève qui veut prendre la parole « Je suis chef machiniste pour la troupe et on préparait la salle à Bruxelles quand j'ai appris pour... pour Philipp. »

« Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

« Il y a sept ans, je travaillais pour une petite production de _Songe d'une Nuit d'Été_, et Philipp jouait dedans. », répond Bill, scruté par les trois autres hommes de la pièce. « On est resté en contact et puis il y a quatre... non, trois ans, avec Marina on cherchait un colocataire pour payer le loyer, alors je l'ai recontacté. »

« Bel appartement. », intervient John en secouant machinalement la tête, scrutant tout autour de lui la cuisine digne d'un magazine de décoration.

« Ouais, Philipp payait un peu plus que nous... Ils ont un bon salaire à l'orchestre de Londres. Du coup, il a eu la plus grande chambre. »

« Un homme bien ce Philipp. », répond d'un air grave Sherlock. « C'est à se demander comment cet appartement va survivre sans lui - parce qu'il est évident, qu'avec vous toujours en voyage, et vous incapable de ne serait-ce que vous prémunir de vous mettre de la confiture partout, vous n'êtes pas responsables de la parfaite tenue de cet endroit. »

Les colocataires baissent leurs yeux, légèrement honteux et John peut voir dans l'attitude tendue de Sherlock que le jeune homme a compris, qu'une fois de plus, sa sociopathie a repris le dessus.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, » reprend-il, « Vous devriez voir l'état de l'appartement où John et moi-même vivons, autant vous dire que notre propriétaire a fait des photocopies du chèque de caution. »

« En colocation. », se sent soudain obligé d'intervenir John, une main levée pour être sûr de retenir l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce. « Nous vivons, _en colocation_. »

Lestrade soupire tout haut et se rapproche pour faire signer aux colocataires de Sherrer leur déposition et John a tout juste le temps de tourner la tête avant d'apercevoir le regard amusé de Sherlock qui le surplombe.

« Sherlock, si tu as d'autres questions, c'est le moment... », propose le DI.

« Aucune. », répond-il avant de tourner sur lui-même et de disparaître dans le couloir.

« Il a raison Marina, c'était Philipp le timbré du rangement, sans lui ça va être le bordel ici... », soupire Hendrik avant d'exploser en sanglot - le signal d'alarme qu'il est temps de partir.

John salue d'un signe de la tête Gregory et les deux locataires, et accélère le pas pour rattraper Sherlock dans la rue baignée par un soleil plus chaud que jamais.

« Tu l'as fait exprès. », grimace l'ex-soldat le souffle court et les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité.

« De quoi, John ? »

« De parler de l'état de leur appartement. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire, tu voulais juste leur dire qu'on vivait ensemble. »

Sherlock déboutonne sa veste et lâche un sourire amusé ce qui provoque l'effet inverse au médecin.

« Bordel, Sherlock, ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est comme les cœurs que Lestrade a dessiné sur le plan, à l'endroit des places 14 et 15W... _Nos_ places. Et toi tu ne dis rien ! »

« Et il est évident que _toi_, tu dis quelque chose... Mais bien sûr, tu es comme ça. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », demande John en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue, la main posée sur le front pour se prémunir du soleil.

Sherlock s'arrête quelques pas après, semble soupirer vu ses épaules qui retombent et se retourne avant de s'approcher de John qu'il harponne de son regard qu'il plisse à peine malgré la luminosité.

« Tu n'acceptes pas que les choses échappent à ton contrôle. »

Le médecin grimace, cherche sur le visage de son ami le rictus qui lui fera comprendre que c'est une blague, mais rien.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi... »

« Pourquoi je dis ça ? Je t'ai observé, John et _tu_ _es_ comme ça. Tu es incapable de laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

« Okay, si c'est une blague à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier avec Elisa, c'est vraiment minable. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Elisa ? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec... le contrôle. », se sent obligé de dire le médecin pour ne pas avoir à répondre à son colocataire.

« Ne sois pas sur la défensive, ce n'est pas une critique. »

« Je ne suis _pas_ sur la défensive ! », s'écrie-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux ados qui passent à côté d'eux, avant de s'excuser d'un sourire poli et de reprendre son masque dur.

À peine a-t-il le temps de rouvrir les lèvres que Sherlock a déjà fait un pas et ils sont si proches que le bout de leurs chaussures se touchent et la tête de Sherlock suffit à cacher le soleil sur le visage de John.

« Tu peux retirer ta main. », appelle d'une voix neutre le détective, mais John garde fermement ses doigts collés à son front comme une visière.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te cache du soleil. »

« ... Non, ça va, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Et parce que je te le _demande_. »

Les yeux du médecin s'ouvrent sous la surprise et sa main vacille une demi-seconde, avant de s'accrocher plus fermement à son visage. Sherlock est bien trop près et il y a bien trop de monde autour d'eux, c'est si gênant que John a envie de bondir en arrière, mais il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Ils se combattent du regard, fiers à en crever. John ne bouge pas, les deux pieds immobiles comme ancrés dans un sable allié.

« À quoi tu joues, Sherlock ? », expire-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

« Tu es si brave, John Watson. »

Sherlock le regarde encore quelques secondes, sans aucune expression sur son visage ombragé, avant de se détacher du corps qu'il laisse là. D'un pas aussi lent que confiant, il traverse la rue déserte où John se sent si seul que tout semble légèrement bancal. C'est chaque particule de son corps qui semble se réveiller à l'appel de ce mot, tout son être et tout ce qui le fait être lui ; un homme fier, ex-soldat et médecin. Bien sûr qu'il est brave, il l'a toujours été et ce n'a jamais été une option. Alors, laissé sur le trottoir, dans le silence obscène qui bourdonne à ses oreilles, John se demande pourquoi, murmuré par les lèvres de Sherlock, tout cela a sonné aussi faux.


	6. Le Parking

**Note :** Hello à tous ! Une fois n'est pas coutume ; merci pour votre soutien, merci pour vos reviews. N'-h-é-s-i-t-e-z p-a-s à laisser un mot à votre passage, parfois, il suffit d'un mot de votre part pour que l'auteur retrouvent la motivation nécessaire pour finir un chapitre :) !  
><strong>Bêtas :<strong> **Nathdawn**, plus rapide que l'éclair et **Kathleen-Holson**, plus chocolatée qu'un éclair. Ça n'a pas trop de sens, mais au moins ça rime. Merci les filles !

* * *

><p>« Craig Jennings, Anna Sanchez, Shery et Angie Walsh, Doris et Benjamin Cox, et enfin, Jared Steele. », présente Lestrade en lançant sur son bureau un petit dossier que John s'empresse d'ouvrir.<p>

Sherlock, debout près de la fenêtre, scrute de ses yeux un point imprécis dans la rue, sans doute hautement intéressant vu qu'il n'a même pas daigné tourner la tête quand l'assistant de Gregory est venu les saluer. Dans le dossier, que John lit scrupuleusement, il y a les photocopies des places réservées aux noms énoncés par le DI et quelques photos d'identités toutes terriblement mornes. Pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà été beau sur une photo d'identité.

« On les a interrogé durant la semaine, évidemment, personne n'a rien vu, pas d'arme non plus, bref, on en reste au point mort. Le rapport de la balistique ne pourra pas plus nous aider. Selon, si Sherrer lisait sa partition ou suivait des yeux Denosa, l'inclination de sa tête ne permet pas d'établir précisément d'où a été tiré le coup de feu. Bien sûr, tous les suspects restent sous surveillance policière et ont interdiction de quitter le pays, mais si vous pouviez régler ça rapidement, ça nous aiderait beaucoup - avec _The Sun_ qui s'en mêle, ça devient un vrai merdier cette histoire... Sherlock, pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? », s'énerve soudain le flic qui passe une main sur son visage usé.

Le brun regarde à peine par-dessus son épaule et daigne mouvoir ses lèvres pour répondre un « À peu près » qui fait lever les yeux au ciel du DI.

« John, tu m'as écouté toi, au moins ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. On va aller interroger le premier suspect ce matin et on te tient au courant. »

« Bien, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Enfin, sur toi en particulier. »

John sourit, à l'instar de son ami, et se lève pour venir lui serrer la main, la gauche fermement attachée au dossier.

« Sherlock ? », appelle John en ouvrant la porte et soudain le détective quitte la fenêtre pour passer, souriant, devant son aîné.

« Joli voiture, Lestrade. Une Ford Focus, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Euh, merci... », sourit Gregory, qui profite de cette chance unique de recevoir un compliment de ce gamin qu'il protège depuis tant d'année. « C'est exact, comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Elle vient de se faire enlever par la fourrière. Bonne journée ! »

Le détective s'échappe par la porte tenue ouverte par son ami qu'il pousse par les épaules pour le presser dans l'escalier et ainsi les amener le plus loin possible des cris du DI qui peste des insultes si imagées que les sourcils de John se redressent de surprise.

« Rappelle moi, depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous vous connaissez ? »

« Est-ce que ça a réellement une importance ? », répond Sherlock une fois sur le trottoir, attrapant déjà le dossier tenu par son ami pour inspecter l'adresse du premier suspect.

« Il faudrait que j'aie la date exact pour inscrire votre... _amitié_ dans le livre des records. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que notre relation a de _si_ extraordinaire. »

« Il ne t'a pas encore tué dans ton sommeil. C'est très impressionnant, tu sais. », répond John en récupérant le dossier que le plus grand lui colle contre le torse.

« Qui te dit qu'il n'a jamais essayé ? », sourit Sherlock et cette fois, le médecin ne peut qu'en faire de même.

Ils traversent à pas rapide la route où slaloment voitures et cyclistes, plus rares en ce mois de novembre qui commence enfin à se rafraîchir, et descendent Great Smith Street, le nez relevé pour inspecter le nom des rues.

« On commence par Craig Jennings alors ? »

« Il travaille à Stanford & Wells, c'est à deux pas d'ici. »

« Stanford & Wells ? Eh merde. Je déteste quand on doit interroger un avocat, il trouve toujours le moyen de s'en sortir sans répondre à une seule de nos questions. »

Il ne leur suffit que de cinq minutes pour atteindre le numéro 4 de Dean Bradley Street ; l'immeuble dans lequel ils entrent est d'inspiration néo-classique, néanmoins, tout à fait récent. Accoudé à l'accueil, John laisse Sherlock se présenter à la jeune femme à la robe bleue qui leur fait signe de les suivre. Elle ne semble pas plus étonnée que ça de les voir et n'a même pas sorti la traditionnelle excuse bidon de « _Monsieur Jennings n'est pas disponible pour le moment, puis-je prendre un message ?_ ». Peut-être que son patron lui a indiqué expressément qu'elle pouvait lui amener toutes personnes relatives à l'enquête, toujours est-il que cette preuve d'accessibilité montre au médecin que l'avocat est plus sympa qu'il n'y parait.

Ils marchent longuement dans des couloirs sans fin, avec des murs recouverts par des tableaux abstraits pas vraiment beaux que l'ex soldat ne se verrait jamais accrocher à Baker Street, ils croisent des hommes aussi bien habillés que Sherlock et une fois de plus, John ne se formalise pas de sa propre apparence tout à fait humaine. La jeune femme doit passer son badge trois fois pour les amener à travers des portes qui les font s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus bas et lorsque l'odeur lointaine de l'essence chatouille les narines des deux hommes, ils se regardent et comprennent enfin : le parking.

La secrétaire pousse une lourde porte et indique de son index une des rares berlines garées au fond de l'immense pièce.

« Vous trouverez monsieur Jennings là-bas. », les informe-t-elle avant de faire marche arrière.

Les deux amis se regardent, froncent à peine leurs sourcils et s'approchent de la voiture dont le capot est ouvert, cachant une forme mouvante qui semble danser sur l'air grésillant qui sort de la radio.

« Craig Jennings ? », demande John, incrédule.

Le capot se referme et se dévoile le visage juvénile d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux sombres coupés courts et deux grands yeux d'un brun chaud qui se posent tour à tour sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. L'homme porte un pantalon noir très sobre et un tee-shirt blanc sans forme, sali par le cambouis qui a envahi jusqu'à ses mains qu'il essuie contre un chiffon gris.

« Ouais, c'est moi. J'peux vous aider ? »

« Nous venons vous poser quelques questions concernant le concert au Royal Hall Festival. », répond Sherlock, les yeux plissés, décryptant très précisément l'homme devant eux.

« Je suis John Watson et voici le détective Sherlock Holmes. », est obligé de préciser le blond en pointant du doigt son ami, avant de reprendre, « Nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller à votre bureau ? »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr, enfin... c'est ici que je travaille. », sourit l'homme, manifestement désolé.

« _Ici_ ? », s'étonne John en haussant un sourcil.

« Il est chauffeur, John. », sourit Sherlock, pas mécontent de pouvoir calmer les ardeurs du médecin et sa haine viscérale des avocats.

Le blond tousse sommairement, hoche une fois la tête et croise ses mains dans son dos, un geste inconscient qui prouve qu'il laisse les rênes à Sherlock qui s'avance d'un pas pour mieux scruter leur premier suspect.

« Monsieur Jennings, vous étiez au concert mercredi, à des places ma foi tout à fait respectables. Cadeau de votre employeur donc. Vous n'êtes pas parti à l'entracte et pourtant, il est clair que Liszt n'est pas votre compositeur préféré, compte tenu de la musique contemporaine que vous écoutez actuellement. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous allé à ce concert si, clairement, vous vous y êtes endormi ? »

« J'ai un... »

Sherlock lève une main qu'il impose face au visage du jeune homme qui se tait instantanément et John s'approche pour le rassurer d'un demi-sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est sa façon _naturelle_ de travailler. »

« Faut pas que je réponde alors ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Sherlock Holmes ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander John dans un petit rire, toujours totalement abasourdi de rencontrer des gens comme lui.

« Bien sûr que non, il n'a jamais entendu parler de moi, il ne lit pas les journaux - à part ceux qui relatent d'événements sportifs ou automobiles. Il tente de se cultiver, d'où le fait qu'il ait accepté les billets que son chef ne voulait pas. Nouvelle relation ? Non, vu l'état de vos dents et le reste de kebab qui traîne sur votre siège, il est évident que vous ne prenez pas soin de vous pour plaire. Recherche d'un nouveau job ? Allons, qui vous embaucherait... », rit Sherlock avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Votre annulaire porte encore la marque - peu visible, je l'avoue - d'une alliance... Divorcé donc. Oh, c'est _ça_. Vous avez divorcé et vous avez perdu, perdu quoi, la maison ? Non, dans votre dossier il est indiqué que vous habitez près du London Bridge, très bon quartier. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose qui vous oblige à vous reprendre en main, quelque chose qui... »

« Votre enfant. », l'interrompt John d'une voix calme.

Jennings hoche péniblement la tête en enfonçant son chiffon dans sa poche arrière avant de s'appuyer contre le capot de la berline.

« Il s'appelle Tim, il a six ans. Ça fait un an qu'sa mère et moi, on est divorcés. Même si ça fait des années que j'peux plus la voir. J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, elle peut me piquer tout mon fric ou l'appart' que ma mère m'a légué mais faut qu'j'récupère mon fils. Il est pas bien avec elle v'savez ? Eleonora, elle crie tout le temps et depuis qu'elle s'est mise en couple avec son cuisinier là, elle s'occupe même pas de Tim. Il doit rester en soutien scolaire jusqu'à 19h alors qu'elle bosse pas, et moi j'lui ai dit au juge que je pouvais m'occuper de Tim à la fin de l'école mon boss est d'accord, mais le juge y veut pas. Elle a eu un meilleur avocat que moi. Y z'ont dit que j'étais idiot et que je saurai pas m'occuper du gosse. Moi j'veux leur montrer que je suis pas idiot. C'est pour ça que j'ai cherché un job ici. Monsieur Stanford, il est gentil et même si j'aurai jamais l'argent pour le payer, je veux bosser bien pour lui pour qu'il accepte de m'aider à récupérer Tim. »

John s'approche d'instinct pour empêcher Sherlock de dire quelque chose qui blessera ce père brisé aux yeux tristes et lui sourit doucement.

« On est désolés... Mais on ne venait pas pour vous parler de ça. Je sais que vous avez déjà parlé à la police concernant la soirée et que vous leur avez dit que vous n'avez rien vu mais le moindre détail peut nous aider, alors, réfléchissez bien... »

« Bah, comme m'sieur Holmes a dit, je dormais et c'est quand tous ces gens se sont mis à crier que ça m'a réveillé. »

« D'accord, les gens ont commencé à crier et qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? », intervient soudain Sherlock, la voix néanmoins tranquille.

« J'étais... Heum... Encore assis. Et tous les gens étaient debout et penchés vers la scène. Sauf un mec j'crois. J'ai tourné vite-fait la tête mais je l'ai vu sur le rang de derrière et il était toujours assis. Il était avec une gonzesse, enfin, une femme 'scusez-moi. Elle, elle a pas regardé et elle a pris ses affaires et ils sont partis les premiers. »

John et Sherlock se regardent et le détective reprend, d'un calme olympien.

« D'accord et comment était-il, cet homme ? »

« Petit. Et gros. Il avait du mal à marcher. »

« Vous pourriez le reconnaître ? »

« Oh non, j'ai juste tourné la tête, v'savez. J'savais pas qu'on venait de buter quelqu'un moi, j'ai pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient être coupables. »

Sherlock sort du dossier que John tient toujours contre lui un plan de la salle et l'étale sur le capot de la berline.

« Merci pour votre participation mais c'est à moi de dire s'ils sont coupables ou non. Où étaient-ils assis ? »

« Quelque part par-là je crois... », indique Jennings en écrasant son doigt sale sur deux sièges et au moins, ni Sherlock ni John n'ont besoin de sortir un feutre pour faire une marque.

« Très bien... », conclut le détective en repliant le plan qu'il donne à John qui s'empresse de rajouter :

« Merci pour votre temps. »

« Et, si vous tombez sur Eleonora, vous lui dites pas que je vous ai parlé de Tim, hein. Après elle va inventer je-sais-pas-quoi et dire au juge que j'ai dit qu'elle était une salope. Moi j'ai jamais dit qu'elle est une salope. Enfin, là je vous l'ai dit mais juste pour vous dire que je l'ai pas dit. Vous lui direz pas, hein ? »

Sherlock referme les boutons de sa veste et secoue légèrement la tête - vraisemblablement irrité au plus haut point par les syntaxes tout à fait approximatives du chauffeur - et sourit en regardant son colocataire.

« Incroyable comme monsieur Jennings est _contrôlé_ par le bon vouloir de sa femme. »

L'estomac de John se serre à l'entente du mot qui le hante depuis la visite à l'appartement de Sherrer. Il sourit pour retenir des insultes qu'il sait toutes aussi fleuries que celle de Lestrade se faisant enlever sa voiture.

« Je ne sais pas si 'contrôlé' est le mot, Sherlock... »

« Eh bien, sa vie a fait qu'il est conditionné pour se plier à certaines obligations, de ce fait, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est _contrôlé_, oui. Pour sûr, on ne dira pas qu'il est _dominé_, car ceci est tout à fait différent. », sourit le détective de la plus simple des manières.

« Très bien, vu comme ça, _tout le monde_ est contrôlé par quelque chose alors. », rit amèrement John, croisant ses bras contre son torse en faisant face à son insupportable colocataire aux idées totalement inappropriées.

« Bien sûr, John. Tout le monde. »

« Même les deux personnes - autres que monsieur Jennings - présentes dans ce parking ? »

« Mêmes ces deux personnes. », confirme le plus grand d'un signe de la tête.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez... ? », intervient Craig Jennings, le regard perdu et la voix tremblante.

« De rien. Merci pour votre temps. », conclut John en tournant les talons, bien vite suivi par Sherlock, resté prudemment quelques pas derrière lui.

Ils font le trajet inverse, re-croisent les mêmes tableaux toujours aussi moches, les mêmes avocats toujours aussi insupportables que John évite soigneusement de regarder pour ne pas être tenté par l'envie de hurler sur l'un d'entre eux. Même s'il serait beaucoup plus intelligent de crier sur Sherlock. Et plus intelligent encore de remplacer les cris par des paroles sensées, parce qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'ils parlent de cette obsession que le détective a pour cette histoire de domination. Et tout ça a commencé à cause d'un col roulé... À moins que ça n'ait commencé avant. Bref, domination ou non, toujours est-il que de mentionner leur vie privée devant un suspect est un mélange entre le non-professionnalisme et l'irrespect total, et de ce dernier point, John en a encore les genoux qui tremblent.

C'est idiot, ce ne sont que des mots et pour un soldat qui a fait la guerre, ce n'est pas un ensemble de consommes et de voyelles qui doivent le mettre à terre comme ça, mais ça touche un point dans son ventre, si profond qu'il semble à des kilomètres et à des années lumières de ce qu'il est réellement ; et pourtant, ça remet tout en cause. Tout. D'une façon si inquiétante qu'il se demande ce que tout cela cache réellement.

« Tu veux aller interroger Anna Sanchez maintenant ou tu voudrais débattre sur ce qui contrôle la fille de l'accueil ? Ah, attends, regarde l'éboueur sur le trottoir d'en face, tu crois qu'il est plus contrôlé par le ramassage du carton ou du verre ?», ironise John les dents serrés, mais avant que Sherlock n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, il sent sa poche vibrer et en sort son téléphone qu'il colle à son oreille.

« Allo ? »

« _John Watson ? Docteur Jones du Saint Thomas' Hospital. Êtes-vous bien le frère de Harriet Watson ?_ »

Le cœur du médecin loupe un bond. Il fait un signe à Sherlock pour lui faire comprendre de l'attendre et s'éloigne. Il y a toujours ce coup de fil qu'on redoute, celui qui sonne au milieu de la nuit et nous tire de notre vie pour nous plonger dans un cauchemar dont on avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé l'existence. Pour John, le coup de fil arrive à 11h02.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« _Elle a fait une mauvaise chute, mais son diagnostic vital n'est pas engagé ; fracture tibia-péroné avec un léger déplacement que nous avons réduit sans problème, pose de matériel et immobilisation. Elle remonte à l'instant de la salle de réveil et comme vous êtes la personne à contacter d'après son assurance... »_

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le soldat raccroche et se retourne pour découvrir Sherlock déjà sur ses talons, le visage sérieux - bien sûr, il a déjà compris.

« Est-ce que je dois venir avec toi ? »

« Non, non, bien-sûr que non. Je vais aller la voir... Tu... Enfin, on... Je dois y aller. », conclut-il d'une voix ferme, la main déjà levée pour arrêter un taxi.

* * *

><p>John n'a jamais aimé les hôpitaux. C'est idiot pour un médecin, mais c'est comme ça. Comme la plupart des enfants, il a découvert pour la première fois l'ambiance froide et stérile d'un hôpital une journée de dimanche, lors d'une visite familiale pour aller voir sa grand-mère à la hanche toute nouvelle - mais en plastique. Il se rappelle avoir été frappé par le silence, seulement ponctué par le bourdonnement des machines qui tenaient en vie tout le service gériatrie. Lorsqu'il a voulu être médecin - mais que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer une école de renom - et qu'il s'est retrouvé à suivre une formation de médecine militaire, le silence n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il a rencontré à nouveau.<p>

Pour la famille des malades, on baisse la voix, on parle avec lenteur, on cache le merdier inhumain qui se passe dans les coulisses ; entre les pièces de repos des infirmiers en dépression et les salles d'opérations où on ouvre, dissèque et referme comme n'importe quel morceau de viande. Alors, lorsque John Watson passe la porte du London Bridge Hospital en tant que visiteur, est hurlé à ses oreilles tout ce qui est murmuré, lui revient dans la face toute ces choses qu'on ne voit pas.

Dans la chambre où séjourne sa sœur, on compte quatre autres lits occupés, certains cachés par des rideaux qu'on a tiré. Bien sûr, Harry est claustrophobe, alors on a laissé les siens ouverts, même si elle dort profondément, abrutie par les médicaments. Elle a les yeux gonflés et cernés d'un violet qui tire sur le vert. Ses joues sont rouges, ponctuées de veinules apparentes qui ont éclaté. Sa jambe droite, enveloppée dans un plâtre impressionnant dépasse de sa couette et ses bras amorphes sont croisés paresseusement contre son ventre.

« Eh bien, salut grande sœur... », murmure-t-il en attrapant une chaise qu'il racle contre le sol en lino pour prendre place à côté d'Harry.

* * *

><p>Lorsque John rouvre les yeux, c'est parce que les petits-enfants du vieil homme du lit d'en face, jouent avec les stores en hurlant une chanson sûrement tirée d'une pub ou d'un dessin animé. L'ex-soldat s'apprête à sourire à leur mère, assise sur une chaise similaire à la sienne, mais la femme n'esquisse même pas un geste d'excuse au reste de la pièce, alors, il ravale sa gentillesse inutile. Si Harry était réveillée, elle aurait crié sur les gamins sans hésitation et aurait reçu de plates excuses de la famille, du personnel médical et de la Reine Mère réunis. Elle a ça, sa sœur, ce pouvoir de dire tout haut ce que le plus jeune des Watson pense tout bas. Eh bien sûr, comme John l'envie.<p>

* * *

><p>Après son quatrième voyage jusqu'au distributeur automatique à court de M&amp;M's, John finit par s'arrêter sur la terrasse du septième étage pour regarder la ville enveloppée dans une nuit ponctuée par les milliers de petites fenêtres éclairées. Il referme sa veste et réalise qu'il serait enfin temps qu'il se mette à chercher ses pulls cachés par les bons soins de son colocataire. Et comme le loup que Sherlock Holmes peut être, il suffit que John y pense pour que son portable vibre.<p>

_Mrs. Hudson m'a donné un plat recouvert de papier d'aluminium. SH_

Le médecin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et pianote aussitôt.

_La connaissant, ça se mange._

_Ça t'est destiné alors. Dois-je le laisser sur la table de la cuisine ou préfères-tu que je te l'apporte ? SH_

Le blond hausse un sourcil, la bouche cachée dans col de sa veste qu'il a relevé, sa main gauche au chaud dans sa poche.

_C'est la deuxième fois que tu te proposes de m'accompagner aujourd'hui ; est-ce que tout va bien Sherlock ?_

Trop sec ? Il se corrige avant d'envoyer le message :

_C'est la deuxième fois que tu te proposes de m'aider aujourd'hui ; est-ce que tout va bien Sherlock :D ?_

Trop débile.

_C'est la deuxième fois que tu te proposes de m'aider aujourd'hui ; est-ce que tout va bien Sherlock ?_

Et cette fois, il presse de son pouce le bouton _Envoyer_. La réponse n'est pas immédiate, alors il marche lentement dans le froid, chantonne doucement en sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer un peu. Lorsqu'il rentrera à nouveau, il sera obligé d'éteindre son téléphone à cause des ondes. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'éteindre son téléphone.

_Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, dans le parking ?_

Et cette fois, il ne se relit même pas avant d'envoyer le message. Il y a quelque chose de tellement plus simple, à envoyer des SMS. C'est plus facile pour John d'exprimer ainsi des choses auxquelles il ne penserait même pas face à Sherlock. À moins que ça ne soit une question de courage, il n'est pas bien sûr.

_Oui. SH_

Il inspire et s'arrête de marcher pour répondre.

_Il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper Sherlock, c'est comme ça. Si ça te suffit pour dire que j'ai un problème avec le contrôle, alors okay, j'ai un problème avec le contrôle. Content ?_

_Et toi, tu es content ? SH_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle j'ai déjà pensé. Et encore moins remis en question. _

_Est-ce que moi, j'ai le droit de le remettre en question ? SH_

John s'apprête à répondre, mais son portable re-vibre tout aussitôt.

_Est-ce que moi, j'ai le droit de te* remettre en question ? SH_

_Il y a quelque chose en toi John que tu ne connais même pas, quelque chose que j'ai observé. Que je ressens. Que je voudrai te faire découvrir. Et j'y pense. SH_

_Souvent. SH_

_Tu as éteint ton téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es retourné voir ta sœur. SH_

_Évidemment, Harriett est incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même. SH_

_Occupe toi _bien_ d'elle, John. SH_

_Un jour, tu accepteras que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. SH_


	7. Le Canapé

**Note :** Plein de reviews adorables, des follows de plus en plus nombreux, bref, vous me gâtez alors voilà le chapitre 07 avec une semaine d'avance. Merci à toutes/tous pour votre soutien, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira - n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos retours sont toujours une source d'inspiration incroyable :) !  
><strong>Bêtas :<strong> **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen Holson**, un immense, giga, méga merci à elles pour leur aide et le temps qu'elles accordent à cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Encore un peu d'eau chaude sur ses cheveux blonds couverts du shampoing premier prix et John tourne enfin le robinet qui grince. Maudissant tout haut le froid qui rampe comme un serpent sur sa peau humide, il se glisse hors de la douche du premier étage et s'enroule dans la serviette qu'il a préparé sur le rebord du lavabo. D'une main, il retire sommairement la buée sur le petit miroir et s'inspecte - flou, certes - avant de passer la serviette sur ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffe vivement. Il a entendu Sherlock sortir de sa chambre il y a environ dix minutes de ça et d'après les bruits qui lui parviennent par intermittence, il peut déduire que le détective est maintenant dans la cuisine.<p>

Hier soir, il est rentré de l'hôpital bien après l'heure d'arrêt des visites, jouant sur son statut de médecin et garantissant à ses confrères que son alcoolique de sœur aurait besoin de voir un visage familier en se réveillant. Ils ont longuement parlé des tests qui lui ont fait subir avant l'opération, qui a révélé un taux d'alcoolémie dans son sang si élevé que même son père l'aurait trouvé indécent, et des aides psychologiques dont elle pouvait bénéficier une fois remise. Abrutie par les médicaments, Harry s'est réveillée deux fois, si réveiller est un mot qui peut être employé lorsque quelqu'un bave trois mots approximatifs en ouvrant la moitié d'un oeil. Ils n'ont bien sûr pas pu discuter de sa chute, des cadavres des bouteilles trouvés au pied de son lit par les secouristes, alors John prévoit déjà de retourner à l'hôpital dès que possible pour parler à sa sœur d'une cure de désintoxication qui se fait vitale.

Une fois revenu à Baker Street, le médecin ne s'était pas formalisé des lumières éteintes et du silence. Il était monté directement à sa chambre avant de s'endormir encore à moitié habillé, serré dans son poing le téléphone qu'il n'avait pas éteint après son détour par la terrasse. Mais ça, Sherlock n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Enfin prêt, John sort de la salle de bain humide et rejoint son colocataire debout près de la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle il a posé un journal qu'il feuillette de deux doigts. Sa main droite encerclée autour d'une tasse fumante, le brun relève juste les yeux pour saluer le nouveau venu.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mal, sinon elle ne serait jamais tombée ivre morte dans ses marches - il reste de l'eau chaude ? »

« Je t'ai déjà servi. »

Le blond le remercie d'un geste de la tête et s'appuie contre le plan de travail le moins encombré avant de déguster lentement son thé vert aux lointaines saveurs de pamplemousse.

« Tu es allé interroger Anna Sanchez ? »

« Non, je t'attendais. J'ai besoin de mon blogueur pour m'aider à déduire si un suspect a un enfant dont il essaye de récupérer la garde. »

John sourit au-dessus de la fumée parfumée de sa boisson chaude qu'il fait tourner lentement pour faire fondre le sucre que Sherlock a pensé à ajouter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Jennings ? »

« C'est un abruti. »

« Concernant l'enquête je veux dire. »

« Ah. Il est innocent. Il ne ferait rien qui l'empêcherait de voir son fils. »

Le détective ferme enfin le journal qu'il s'apprête à jeter. John le regarde se pencher à côté de lui pour viser la poubelle et les voilà presque aussi proches que le jour où ils ont visité l'appartement de Sherrer et que Sherlock lui a parlé pour la première fois de cette histoire de contrôle. Il _faut_ qu'ils en parlent.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Pour ? », déglutit John en resserrant ses doigts autour de la céramique qui brûle sa peau.

« Pour aller l'interroger. Elle est mariée à Amos Sanchez, un des musiciens qui était en représentation ce soir là, et je meure d'impatience de savoir avec quelle autre musicienne il la trompe. »

« Il la _trompe_ ? »

« Évidemment, pourquoi aurait-elle assisté aux cinq précédentes représentations sinon ? »

John sourit, attrape de sa main libre la veste que Sherlock lui lance depuis le salon et secoue la tête malgré lui.

« Tu sais Sherlock, pour un sociopathe, t'es foutrement brillant. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque les deux hommes sonnent au numéro 190 de Westbourne Grove, aucun des deux ne parle des manteaux de fourrure croisés à quelques mètres de là et des restaurants aux prix exorbitants proposant des plats dont John ne connaissait même pas l'existence. La maison à laquelle ils font face est peinte d'un gris sombre qui tranche avec celle de gauche colorée d'un vert d'eau joyeux et celle de droite, toute de blanche vêtue. Ils n'attendant pas plus d'une minute avant qu'une femme vienne ne leur ouvrir.<p>

« Oui ? »

« Madame Sanchez ? Sherlock Holmes et voici mon assistant John Watson, nous venons vous poser quelques questions concernant le... »

« Oui, oui bien sûr, entrez. », l'interrompt la femme en les laissant passer.

Quand John grimpe la dernière marche et qu'il passe devant leur hôte, il découvre enfin à quel point elle est grande. D'origine asiatique, elle doit avoir la quarantaine comme en témoignent les rides du lion sur son front. Elle a des cheveux d'un noir dense, coupé au carré juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Ses yeux sont à peine maquillés mais ses lèvres ont été peintes d'un rose corail, et même si John n'est pas un adepte de lectures hautement philosophiques telle que Vogue, même lui peut dire que la couleur a été choisie pour la rajeunir. Sa main gauche est enveloppée dans une attelle qu'elle cache sous la manche d'un costume deux pièces d'un bleu profond, dont dépassent le bout de ses chaussures beige. Même pas de talons. John n'a aucune excuse pour être le plus petit ici.

« Du thé ? »

« Non merci. », répond Sherlock, les yeux scrutant déjà tout autour d'eux le salon où ils ont été conduits.

Ils prennent tous trois place sur un canapé en cuir qui grince sous leurs fesses et John a une pensée émue pour son fauteuil de la clinique.

« Parlez-nous de la soirée. », demande le plus grand en croisant lentement ses longues jambes.

« J'ai déjà tout dit à la police. »

« Manifestement non, puisque le meurtrier courre toujours et que vous étiez placé à quelques mètres de lui. À moins que ce ne soit vous ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? », rit statiquement la femme.

« Madame Sanchez, vous êtes mariée à un musicien de l'orchestre ? », intervient John, trop confortablement assis au chaud pour se faire virer à cause de l'indélicatesse de son colocataire.

« ... Oui. Je suis harpiste et je fais moi aussi partie de l'orchestre mais j'ai fait une chute de cheval il y a quelques semaines. Je ne pourrai pas jouer avant décembre. »

« Pourquoi être allée voir le concert, alors ? »

« Pour soutenir mon mari. Et j'aime Listz. »

« Assez pour aller l'écouter six fois de suite, _toujours à la même place_ ? », demande Sherlock.

Anna Sanchez pince ses lèvres d'une manière si contrôlée que John ne peut que s'incliner mentalement devant les déductions de son ami ; seules les femmes à l'honneur bafoué savent aussi bien contrôler leurs émotions.

« C'était plus facile à réserver auprès du Royal Concert Hall. », répond-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Sherlock hoche une fois la tête et appuie tout son dos dans le fond du canapé. John continue sur sa lancée.

« Vous connaissiez bien M. Sherrer alors ? »

« Non. Nous sommes plus de 80 membres permanents de l'orchestre. Nous nous retrouvons principalement pour les répétitions et allons traditionnellement manger tous ensemble la veille d'une première représentation, mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Il était assez excentrique vous savez. Il aimait s'entourer de beaucoup de gens et il parlait, _beaucoup_. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche de ce genre de personnalité. »

« Ça a du tout de même vous faire un choc qu'il soit tué en pleine représentation... »

« Bien sûr, l'idée qu'un musicien puisse être abattu sur scène est terrifiante. »

Décidément, la rancœur qu'elle éprouve envers son mari est si palpable que son calme terrible fait comprendre aux colocataire que l'idée ne lui déplaît pas.

« Quel poste occupe votre mari ? »

« Deuxième violon. »

« Alors... il était à l'avant gauche de la scène, est-ce correct ? », demande John qui tente de se souvenir de la salle.

« Oui, il n'a rien vu non plus, si c'est votre question. »

« Et quelle poste occupe-t-elle ? », demande soudain Sherlock.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

John tourne la tête et le brun leur adresse un petit signe pour leur faire comprendre qu'il se tait désormais. Alors ils en sont là ; Anna Sanchez sait que Sherlock sait et John sait que Anna Sanchez sait que Sherlock sait, et tout le monde tait cette adultère avec autant de légèreté qu'un pique-nique champêtre lors d'une après-midi ensoleillée. Dieu que les familles aristocrates sont difficiles à gérer.

« Est-ce que durant la représentation, vous auriez vu quelque chose d'étrange ? Un spectateur louche, un bruit suspect... »

« Non. », confirme-t-elle d'une manière si sèche que John se tait instantanément.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit un peu plus loin et la femme se lève en s'excusant machinalement. Le médecin pousse un long soupir, comme si cette ambiance lourde lui avait fait oublier comme respirer, et se laisse retomber dans le fond du canapé en tournant la tête vers son ami qui explique tout aussitôt :

« Elle n'a rien a vu parce qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur son mari. »

« C'est étouffant comme elle refuse d'en parler alors que clairement, on le sait tous. », répond John, abasourdi.

« Ce qui est courant dans ce genre de famille aisée. »

« Elle est complètement contrôlée par les apparences. »

John ne bouge plus, étonné par sa propre phrase et sent que Sherlock se redresse sur le canapé. Pas la meilleure des idées d'en parler chez un suspect.

« Puisque apparemment tout le monde est contrôlé par quelque chose... », tente de s'expliquer le médecin en caressant sa nuque, pour cacher son visage derrière son avant-bras.

« Très bonne déduction, John. Et toi ? »

« _Moi_ ? »

« Tu as trouvé par quoi tu étais contrôlé ? »

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce contre temps, » soupire Sanchez en revenant dans le salon. « Avez-vous toutes les informations qu'il vous faut ? », demande-t-elle en levant paresseusement ses sourcils pour montrer son ennui profond aux deux hommes qui quittent sans attendre le canapé qui couine - sûrement pour leur dire au revoir.

« Nous avons fini. », rétorque Sherlock en venant lui serrer la main et avant qu'elle ne referme la porte d'entrée derrière eux, il se retourne pour ajouter, « J'ai trouvé que la joueuse de violoncelle du troisième rang était particulièrement mauvaise ce soir là. »

Anna Sanchez ouvre grands les yeux et pour la première fois de la journée, le botox sec de ses joues laisse apercevoir un semblant de réaction humaine : un sourire ému.

« Oui... C'est une jeune femme vulgaire. »

« Et certainement bien peu intéressante à la longue. J'imagine qu'elle attire les hommes pour des passades sans lendemain. On ne construit pas quelque chose avec ce genre de femme. Bref, bonne journée Mme Sanchez. »

La femme agite à peine sa tête et referme doucement la porte, plongeant les deux hommes dans le froid habituel de la capitale.

« Coupable ? », demande le médecin une fois qu'ils ont quitté les marches du perron.

« Tu plaisantes ? Si elle avait eu une arme, elle aurait tiré sur son mari et non pas sur Sherrer. »

John sourit et salue d'une main la voiture qui les laisse traverser avant de reprendre :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sherlock ? Tu es incapable de consoler un père dont on a enlevé le fils et tu compatis auprès d'une femme que son mari trompe ? »

« J'ai fait ce que tu n'as pas pu faire. »

« Quoi ? Dis pas de conneries, j'aurais très bien pu... », commence-t-il à rire, mais Sherlock l'arrête tout aussitôt en levant une main pour retenir son attention.

« _Arrête_. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de tout, tu sais. Laisse moi gérer certaines choses à ta place, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? », sourit John pour cacher toute autre émotion terrifiante qui le guette.

« Parce que tu es malheureux, John Watson. »

* * *

><p>Sur le canapé du salon du premier étage, John trie les papiers de l'assurance de sa soeur. L'après-midi passée à ses côtés a été une nouvelle épreuve dans leur relation fragile. Incontestablement, Harriet est désormais bien réveillée, vu les scandales qu'elle a déclenchés en découvrant respectivement, la tenue qu'on lui avait infligé, son plat du midi et qu'il n'y avait pas de télé dans sa chambre. Ils n'ont pas parlé de l'alcool, sous conseil des médecins, et ça n'a pas vraiment manqué à John. En attendant, il a pris les brochures nécessaires pour l'inscrire dans une cure de désintoxication chère mais réputée. Il attrape l'enveloppe vide sur laquelle il a inscrit ses comptes au crayon à papier et inspire par le nez. S'il arrive à combiner l'enquête actuelle et le mi-temps à la clinique, il devrait pouvoir y arriver.<p>

La main frottant ses yeux secs par la fatigue, il consulte l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Il est plus de minuit et demain s'annonce tout aussi éprouvant que les autres jours de la semaine, mais il n'arrive pourtant pas à prendre la décision de tout ranger et d'aller se coucher. La perspective d'éteindre la lumière et de se retrouver seul face à lui-même n'est pas des plus excitantes.

_Tu es malheureux, John Watson._

Comme c'est bas, cette façon que Sherlock a d'utiliser son prénom _et_ son nom pour appuyer ses déductions. John n'a rien pu répondre - bien sûr, que répondre à _ça_ ? - alors il s'est contenté de hocher une fois la tête, un héritage mécanique de ses entraînement militaires pour faire comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu, puis ils sont partis sans un mot jusqu'à la morgue où Sherlock a tenu à inspecter lui-même le corps de Sherrer, malgré l'examen poussé que Molly Hooper lui avait fait subir sous la pression de Scotland Yard et du _Sun_ réunis.

John est resté assis sur une chaise en plastique à regarder son colocataire enveloppé dans son long manteau noir tournoyer autour du corps nu et blanc, et bercé par le clair-obscur de la scène, pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'a rien trouvé de nouveau, John n'a rien déduit et cette perte de temps n'a fait que les conforter un peu plus dans leurs mutismes respectifs.

Se battre, John y est habitué. Il a combattu à côté de jeunes hommes de vingt ans, contre un ennemi dont il n'a jamais bien vu les contours mais dont il a senti le sang. Il a même grandi avec un père alcoolique et une soeur fan de Madonna, pour sûr, les champs de guerre lui sont plus que familiers. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout est bien plus dur que ce qu'il a traversé. C'est peut-être la vieillesse, la fatigue ou les deux combinés mais ses épaules ne lui semblent plus aussi solides qu'avant. Et la perspective est effrayante.

Il repousse les feuilles à remplir et se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes dans le salon silencieux. À chaque passage devant le couloir, il jette un coup d'oeil à la porte du fond. Il sait que Sherlock y travaille depuis qu'il est rentré de l'hôpital, pour y avoir entendu plein de petits bruits, mais il n'est jamais allé y frapper.

_Malheureux._

Comment est-ce que John pourrait l'être ? C'est un homme - pas une gamine, pour commencer -, il a ses deux bras et ses deux jambes, un toit pour la nuit et de quoi manger dans le frigo, enfin, la plupart du temps. Alors, peut-être que Sherlock a grandi dans une famille où ses parents exprimaient leurs sentiments avec finesse, lors de conversations parfaitement saines et équilibrées, toujours est-il que chez les Watson, on a jamais appris à remettre en question ses émotions, et encore moins à faire dans la nuance. Parce que la nuance, c'est comme une boule à neige. Au premier coup d'oeil, on croit que son monde est une parfaite et immobile scène, mais il suffit de la secouer rien qu'un peu avant de voir se réveiller des centaines de petits flocons qui viennent brouiller l'idée chimérique qu'on s'était fait de sa vie. La famille de John n'a jamais voulu secouer de boule à neige.

Le parquet du couloir craque et le médecin relève les yeux. Sherlock est enfin sorti de sa chambre, encore habillé, les yeux un peu gonflés - sans doute pressés trop longtemps derrière le microscope qui a disparu de la table de la cuisine depuis quelques semaines. Ils se saluent d'un petit signe de la tête avant que le détective ne baisse les yeux vers les papiers qui jonchent le sol et se baisse pour en attraper un entre ses longs doigts.

« Tu lui as parlé de la cure ? »

« Pas encore. Il faut déjà lui faire accepter de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un Doliprane... Elle dit que c'est de la merde, les médicaments. »

« Ironique. »

Sherlock inspire, repose la feuille sur le canapé et glisse ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de faire demi-tour, bien vite arrêté par la voix de son colocataire.

« Sherlock, attends. »

Lentement, centimètre après centimètre, le détective se retourne, le menton bas, les yeux relevés. Son visage n'exprime rien mais il suffit à Sherlock Holmes d'être lui-même pour que John se sente mis à nu. Et ça n'aide vraiment pas à se confier.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Je veux dire, depuis des jours, tu es... »

« Attentionné ? »

« Flippant. »

« _Flippant_ ? »

« Tu prends constamment soin de moi, tu te proposes de m'accompagner à l'hôpital ou de gérer certaines choses à ma place... », énumère-t-il en utilisant ses doigts, même si ça n'apporte rien.

« Et ça t'inquiète ? »

« Ce n'est pas _toi_. », décrète John d'un ton qui ne prête à aucune discussion.

Sherlock hausse un sourcil et John se félicite d'avoir réussi au moins une fois dans sa vie à surprendre le détective. Mais la fierté est de courte durée, lorsque le visage du brun se referme et sa mâchoire se serre. Sherlock a l'air déçu. John avait déjà vu Mycroft à l'origine de cette grimace, mais qu'il se sent minable aujourd'hui d'en être la raison.

« Je vois... », répond finalement Sherlock et avant que John ne réponde, il sort les mains de ses poches et se rapproche.

À chaque nouveau pas, le médecin croit qu'il va s'arrêter, en vain. Sherlock est de plus en plus prêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent la même proximité gênante du trottoir en bas de chez Sherrer. Il n'y a pas de soleil et John se demande quelle sera l'excuse de son colocataire cette fois. Mais Sherlock ne dit rien. Délicatement, il lève ses mains et il est évident qu'il prend son temps pour laisser à John le temps de se reculer, de crier ou de le repousser peut-être. Mais John ne bouge pas, parce que pour une fois - _rien qu'une fois_ - il veut savoir ce que ça fait d'être immobile. Ils se regardent, ne clignent même pas des yeux même si ça leur brûle les pupilles - une histoire de fierté masculine, comme toujours - et quand Sherlock pose enfin ses mains sur les joues de l'homme qu'il surplombe, ça n'a rien de doux. Ce n'est pas violent non plus. C'est un geste si sûr qu'on dirait qu'ils ont fait ça toute leur vie.

Les pouces du brun appuient dans le creux des joues molles, le reste de ses doigts accrochés sous sa mâchoire, et comme si sa nuque n'avait plus aucune utilité, John sent sa tête soutenue par une aide qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Ça dure une seconde, peut-être deux, mais c'est déjà suffisant pour lui faire peur, parce que ça lui prouve qu'il est possible de ce débarrasser de ce poids infâme qui presse son dos, ses poumons et tout son vieux corps, depuis tant d'années.

« Tu veux savoir si tu peux me faire confiance, avant que tu ne te laisses aller. Avant que tu ne lâches prise. »

John ne répond pas et Sherlock sourit. Ce n'est pas son sourire de vainqueur, ni celui supérieur qu'il arbore quand un suspect avoue être coupable. C'est un sourire si discret qu'il faut être proches comme ils le sont actuellement pour le voir. Il a juste le coin gauche de sa bouche relevé et le bout de ses yeux sont ponctués par des petites rides plus expressives que toutes celles que John a déjà pu voir dans sa vie.

De ses pouces, Sherlock caresse à peine la peau mal rasée, jusqu'à ce que le droit glisse lentement jusqu'à la bouche qu'il contourne par le bas avant de presser sensiblement. Il faut quelques secondes à John pour comprendre qu'ainsi, son colocataire lui fait entrouvrir les lèvres, pour l'inciter à répondre, sans doute, mais c'est juste un frisson infect qui lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale et lui fait refermer la mâchoire.

Sherlock sourit (mais cette fois, ses yeux ne se plient pas) avant de lâcher lentement les joues de son ami.

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

De sa main gauche, il lui tapote amicalement l'épaule, avant de faire demi-tour jusqu'à sa chambre dont il a laissé la porte ouverte. Caché sous l'embrasure, les doigts autour de la clenche, prêt à refermer derrière lui, il est arrêté par John resté debout au milieu du salon.

« Attends... », grogne l'ex-soldat de sa voix enrouée par la gêne, en levant une main vers son colocataire dont il ne perçoit que les contours, ainsi en contre-jour. « C'est tout, on en parlera pas ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de mot pour en parler. J'ai appris le principal. »

« Qui est... ? »

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt... mais tu y penses. Et ça t'obsède. », il regarde sa montre et relève la tête « Il est tard, va te coucher. Nous irons interroger les soeurs Walsh à la première heure demain matin. »

D'un geste vague, John hoche la tête, le regard baissé vers la dizaine de papiers qui lui reste à remplir, trier, envoyer. Elles sont fines et légères mais représentent un gouffre de tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Et même s'il entend la porte de la chambre de son colocataire se fermer et qu'il se sait seul, il abandonne là le dossier médical et monte les marches de Baker Street sans un mot.

Peut-être parce qu'il est trop fatigué pour affronter tout ça.

Ou peut-être parce que Sherlock le lui a ordonné.


	8. Le Mensonge

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux suspects (oui, parce qu'on a un meurtre à résoudre tout de même). J'en profite pour vous apprendre que, suite à un remaniement du plan de cette histoire, les chapitres se compteront au final au nombre de 27 ! Ce qui inclue des petits bonus (mais je ne vous en dis pas plus). Un énorme, énorme merci pour vos follows/favs/reviews. C'est grâce à vos retours que je trouve la force d'écrire. Alors, si des petits timides lisent cette intro, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous lancer, en cette belle période de Noël, et de commenter toutes les fics que vous lirez, qui vous font rire, pleurer, trembler, etc. Votre soutien est très précieux pour les auteurs :)

**Bêta :** **Kathleen-Holson**, merci merci _merci_ !

* * *

><p>« Y'avait sa cervelle partout ? »<p>

« Harry... », soupire John en finissant de verser l'eau du pichet dans une petite tasse en plastique que sa sœur attrape non sans grimacer à cause de la douleur.

Le médecin se rassoit dans le fond son siège et jette un coup d'œil au magazine que sa sœur replie sur son ventre. S'il y a bien un pan de sa vie d'acolyte de détective qu'il déteste, c'est lorsque les journaux s'en mêlent. Ça finit toujours comme ça, avec un ramassis de conneries couchées sur papier glacé, si grosses que les lecteurs sont obligés de les croire, et John, lui, se retrouve obliger de répéter, inlassablement _Ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça_. Sauf que cette fois, ça s'est exactement passé comme ça.

« Tu ne finis pas ta compote de fraise ? »

« Après ce que je viens de lire ? Non merci... », rit la jeune femme en se redressant maladroitement contre son coussin. « Tu me racontes comment ça s'est passé ? C'est quand même fou que ce mec se soit fait buter en plein concert. Et encore plus dingue que vous étiez là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, _ma vie_ est dingue. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Rien. J'ai envie de chocolat, tu veux pas aller me chercher un Snickers ? », renifle Harry, entrelaçant ses doigts et souriant à son frère comme lorsqu'elle avait 16ans et qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la couvre lorsqu'elle sortait en boîte.

« Okay mais quand je reviens, on arrête de parler du meurtre de Sherrer. »

Le blond se lève après avoir sommairement secoué la jambe valide de sa sœur pour l'embêter et disparait dans le couloir pour suivre le chemin habituel jusqu'au distributeur, avant de commander deux Snickers qu'il enfourne directement dans sa poche. Au bout de ses doigts, il sent son portable vibrer.

_Ça ne devrait pas être aussi long. SH_

John lève les yeux au ciel, et répond en marchant vers la chambre de sa sœur.

_Lestrade t'a dit que les sœurs Walsh ne seraient disponibles qu'un peu plus tard dans la journée, donc, nous les verrons lorsqu'elles se rendront à Scotland Yard._

_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. SH_

_Avec « ça » tu veux dire, avec les emplois du temps de pauvres mortels ?_

_Dois-je réellement répondre à cette question rhétorique ? SH_

_T'as raison, ne dis rien, pour une fois ça me changera. Les filles ont été traumatisées par ce qu'elles ont vu le soir du meurtre. Si Lestrade nous dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les brusquer, qu'il en soit ainsi._

_Et depuis quand est-ce que tu suis à la lettre ce que dit Lestrade ? SH_

Le médecin met aussi sec son téléphone en mode avion et soupire tout haut. La discussion a failli déraper sur _le_ sujet qu'il faut éviter depuis quelques jours - surtout depuis que Sherlock a failli l'embrasser - et John n'est vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée d'en parler. Il se secoue mentalement pour taire le petit frisson qui parcourt ses muscles, et s'approche de la chambre n°108. Même de là où il est, il peut entendre la voix de sa sœur, ce qui veut dire que soit quelqu'un est entré dans sa chambre, soit l'alcool a fini par altérer sa santé mentale. Ça serait plus facile si c'était la deuxième option. John pousse lentement la porte mal fermée et la personne qu'il voit le fait presque sursauter.

« Clara ? »

« John. », sourit la femme en venant le gratifier d'une bise chaleureuse.

Elle porte encore son manteau, d'un beige clair dont les coutures visibles sont rembourrées par de la fausse fourrure, et ses cheveux rendus fous par l'électricité statique suivent son écharpe lorsqu'elle la déroule de son cou. Ça doit faire deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et ça fait tellement plaisir au seul homme de la pièce qu'il ne peut qu'arborer un sourire un peu idiot. Il profite que l'ex de sa sœur se retourne pour accrocher son manteau à une patère pour lancer un regard à Harriet, l'air de dire _Tu aurais pu me prévenir_, mais c'est juste avec un haussement d'épaules que la plus âgée des Watson lui répond.

« C'est super de te voir ici, je ne savais pas que vous étiez restées en contact... »

Le sourire de Clara se fait plus figé, mais Harriet n'esquisse même pas une once de grimace gênée. On dirait qu'elle s'en fout.

« Euh, plus vraiment. », explique Clara en tirant une chaise vers le lit de son ex-compagne, sur laquelle elle prend place. « Mais j'ai entendu par Lawrence que tu avais eu un petit accident domestique, alors je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. »

Elle leur adresse à tour de rôle un sourire sincère et dans le silence absurde, c'est John qui se sent obligé de répondre :

« Merci. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. »

Il ignore le regard amusé mais néanmoins plein de reproches de sa sœur et retourne à sa place avant de sortir de sa poche les deux Snickers qu'il pose sur la table de chevet. Ils se regardent tous les deux avec une certaine excitation palpable, manifestement heureux de se voir à nouveau, à la différence d'Harry qui semble à des kilomètres de ces considérations bassement humaines. John aimerait excuser son attitude désinvolte en rejetant la faute sur la prise de morphine, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Alors, John, j'ai lu que vous étiez sur une grosse enquête ? »

« Ah, toi aussi... C'est à croire que tout le monde est au courant. »

« C'est pas commun comme histoire. Il parait que vous allez bientôt trouver le meurtrier ? »

« C'est sûr... », sourit John en se frottant un sourcil. « On interroge les suspects, mais pour l'instant on n'a aucune piste tangible. »

« Ça peut être une meurtrière aussi. », propose Harry qui a déjà attrapé un Snickers qu'elle savoure.

« J'en doute... », rit John, et devant les regards interrogateurs des deux femmes, il se reprend et s'explique. « C'est juste que... On a eu à faire à moins de femmes meurtrières... Et dans le cas peu fréquent où c'est vraiment une femme qui tire, elle vise plutôt le ventre, que la tête. C'est… _visuellement moins agressif_. »

Clara et Harry haussent à l'exact même moment un sourcil, relié par un fil invisible aux coins de leurs bouches qui se lèvent. Elles semblent amusées par ses propos, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, mais elles ne commentent pas et à la place, Clara se tourne vers son ex pour lui demander plus de détails sur son accident. Bien sûr, Harry ne parle pas de l'alcool, prétexte une chute idiote dans un escalier en pleine nuit et Clara semble réellement la croire cette fois. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une façade. John ne pourrait pas le dire, il n'est pas Sherlock Holmes, bordel.

Il reste silencieux, les mains se massant mutuellement, et à écouter les deux femmes, il a une pensée émue pour toutes ces années de couple, noyées dans les bouteilles de bourbon qu'Harriet a pris pour des alliées. Il a toujours aimé Clara - comment ne pas l'aimer ? Un peu plus âgée qu'eux, elle a toujours été d'une gentillesse exemplaire, avec un humour subtil que l'ex-soldat apprécie particulièrement. Il en a un peu honte, mais plus jeune, lorsque sa sœur la lui avait présenté, il avait eu un peu le béguin pour cette femme du sud de l'Angleterre. Quelques fois, légèrement éméché lors de soirées avec ses compagnons de guerre, il avait osé se demander ce qu'une femme comme Clara faisait avec quelqu'un comme sa sœur. Mais c'était une pensée si nulle qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais y penser, quoi que sa sœur fasse ou dise. Et quoi qu'elle boive.

Laissant son esprit divaguer, il se surprend à sourire en s'imaginant la rencontre entre Harriet et Sherlock. Est-ce qu'elle se demanderait elle aussi ce qu'un mec comme Sherlock fait avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Pas qu'ils soient un couple, bien sûr, mais la question peut se poser. Peut-être que sa sœur arriverait à fermer le grand clapet du détective. Ça pourrait même être particulièrement jouissif, une bonne fois pour toute, de faire taire...

« Sherlock ! », s'écrie-t-il en sursautant sur sa chaise, la main déjà dans la poche pour en retirer son téléphone qu'il rallume tout aussitôt.

Les messages qui s'affichent l'un après l'autre sur son écran le font grincer des dents.

_Concernant Lestrade, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tu pourrais lui obéir. SH_

_Est-ce qu'on peut oublier cette discussion ? SH_

_Si tu ne réponds pas pour faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, c'est très malin. SH_

_Même si je doute que tu sois assez intelligent pour avoir cette idée. SH_

_Tu ne réponds pas. Tu as été enlevé par Moriarty, encore ? SH_

_Je plaisante. SH_

_John, je viens d'avoir un appel de Lestrade, les sœurs Walsh sont à Scotland Yard. Prends un taxi et rejoins-moi immédiatement. SH_

_J'y suis ; où es-tu ? SH_

_John, je t'attends pour interroger les Walsh. Elles m'énervent déjà. SH_

_JOHN. SH_

« Je dois y aller. », soupire-t-il en se levant.

« Bonne chance. », sourit la plus âgée, alors que Harry fait un vague geste de la main.

« Je reviens ce soir, d'accord ? », prévient-il en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux, se contorsionnant bizarrement pour enfiler sa veste.

« Hm, en fait j'ai pris ma journée donc je vais pouvoir rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin des visites... », leur apprend la plus âgée en les regardant à tour de rôle, mais John ne semble même pas l'entendre et leur lance en ouvrant la porte :

« Pas la peine, je m'en occupe, okay ? »

Il est déjà dans le couloir avant de ne pouvoir voir la moue pincée de Clara.

* * *

><p>Il y aura toujours des gens pour critiquer la vitesse à laquelle John trottine dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard. lorsqu'il doit rejoindre Sherlock pour un interrogatoire, mais s'il fallait faire demi-tour à chaque fois qu'un con ose ouvrir la bouche, autant dire qu'on n'avancerait plus jamais. C'est ce que tente de se persuader John en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les aboiements débiles des bleus qui aiment l'appeler le « fidèle toutou de Holmes ».<p>

Il salue Sally en arrivant devant son bureau, ignore son sourire apitoyé et demande aussi calmement que possible, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il est à bout de souffle après avoir couru comme un dératé :

« Ils ont commencé ? »

« Oui, il y a une dizaine de minutes. Holmes m'a dit de te dire qu'il interrogeait Angie et que tu devais t'occuper de Sheri. »

« Mh, okay. », répond le médecin en haussant les épaules.

L'inspecteur lui fait signe de le suivre et l'entraîne jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2. Elle lui informe que derrière le miroir sans tain se tiendra un brigadier et Lestrade avant de le laisser entrer.

Au centre de la pièce, assise sur une chaise derrière un petit bureau, il y a Sheri Walsh. Elle a 26ans, comme John l'apprend sur le dossier que Sally lui a donné. Elle semble plutôt grande et son chignon qui dégage sa nuque amplifie cette impression. Elle a des cheveux blonds, bien que ça ne soit pas sa couleur naturelle, comme en témoignent les racines plus foncées sur le sommet de son crâne, et de grands yeux bruns terriblement expressifs. Elle a un chemisier blanc si clair qu'au niveau de ses épaules fines, John voit les bretelles de son soutien-gorge et sa peau légèrement rougie. Il sourit, touché par cette démonstration subtile du malaise de la femme et vient prendre place face à elle. Il n'a jamais interrogé un suspect seul, mais si Sherlock lui fait confiance, c'est qu'il doit pouvoir le faire.

« Mademoiselle Walsh, bonjour, je suis John Watson. »

« Bonjour... », sourit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle se penche un peu plus vers le nouveau venu et dévoile à la lumière du plafonnier plein de petites tâches de rousseur. John pince ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire et pose le dossier sur le bureau en le regardant alternativement avec la suspecte.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai que quelques questions concernant le soir du concert et puis vous pourrez y aller. »

Elle déglutit et hoche la tête. Elle a une lueur dans le regard qui fait frissonner John. Elle repense au corps étendu dans son propre sang et même le simple assistant du détective consultant peut le deviner. C'est par réflexe qu'il baisse la voix et ralentit son débit de parole.

« On a dû vous prévenir que vous êtes convoquées parce que la balistique a établi que le coup avait été tiré depuis l'arrière-scène. Il y a certains sièges précis où le tireur a pu être installé et ces sièges vous entouraient. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez vu ce soir là, même si vous avez l'impression de vous répéter. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ma sœur a été emmenée dans une autre salle ? Elle n'a que 18ans, c'est encore une enfant... »

« Sheri. », appelle John comme s'il se confiait à une vieille amie. « Tout va bien. Il est plus facile pour nous de vous interroger séparément. Est-ce que vous voulez bien me raconter la soirée, s'il vous plait ? »

La jeune femme inspire, regarde longuement le miroir qu'elle sait sans tain et finit par baisser les yeux avant de commencer son récit :

« Je voulais inviter Angie à un concert philharmonique depuis longtemps, je trouvais que c'était un beau cadeau... Elle est très curieuse vous savez, elle était complètement penchée toute la soirée sur la rambarde pour voir les musiciens. J'étais très contente de voir que ça lui plaisait finalement. Et quand... quand le monsieur a été... C'était horrible, il n'y a pas eu un bruit et il s'est juste écroulé. J'ai vu le sang lui exploser de son crâne, vous savez ? Je n'ai pas... Je n'avais jamais... », elle est terrassée par un frisson et devient si blanche que John tend par réflexe la main pour prendre la sienne, avant de se retenir au dernier moment et de la refermer sur un coin du dossier qu'il plie pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il peut reprocher à Sherlock d'être trop froid avec les suspects mais il serait tout aussi juste de lui reprocher à lui d'être trop chaleureux.

« Ne vous concentrez pas sur la scène. Concentrez-vous sur les gens qui vous entouraient. »

« J'étais au premier rang alors je n'ai pas vraiment vu... Je me suis retourné rapidement quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. J'ai vu un homme qui semblait se réveiller. Pendant une seconde, ça m'a rassuré, je me suis dis - c'est idiot, je sais - que c'était un cauchemar, qu'il en était la preuve... Mais j'ai regardé la scène à nouveau et le musicien était... Il baignait dans son sang et ma sœur continuait de le regarder. Je l'ai prise contre moi par réflexe et j'ai fermé les yeux en lui bouchant les oreilles. »

« Un témoin nous a informé avoir vu une femme avec un homme plutôt petit et enveloppé, quitter les tribunes très rapidement après le coup de feu. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas... », se lamente la plus âgée des sœurs Walsh en se massant le visage d'une main tremblante.

John entrouvre les lèvres mais son portable vibre. Il regarde l'écran par-dessous le bureau et découvre un message de Gregory.

_Des témoins l'ont vu s'engueuler salement avec sa sœur pendant l'entracte, creuse cette piste, c'est bizarre qu'elle n'en parle pas._

Le médecin se redresse, remonte les manches de sa chemise et croise ses mains en regardant la jeune femme. Il est extrêmement touché par sa faiblesse et n'aimerait pas du tout que tout ceci soit une façade.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputée avec votre sœur ? »

« Disputée... ? »

« Sheri, des témoins vous ont vu à l'entracte. », l'interrompt John d'une voix plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Oh, non, on ne se disputait pas... », rit la jeune femme, mais ça a quelque chose de faux. « On ne s'était pas comprises, voilà tout. Nous sommes très proches elle et moi vous savez. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous disputer. »

Le médecin est prêt à ouvrir les lèvres lorsque la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Se dévoilent Sherlock, avec sa chemise violette improbable et son visage fermé, et une adolescente dont le haut du crâne ne doit même pas toucher le menton du détective. Elle a les exacts mêmes yeux que Sheri, mais ils sont si maquillés qu'il est difficile de le voir. Elle a de longs cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombent de part et d'autre du visage, et une tresse très fine qu'elle a passée derrière son oreille. Sa robe en jean et ses baskets compensées rappellent à John que la mode est un éternel recommencement. Il a un peu l'impression de revenir en 1985 et de voir Harry rentrer dans la pièce, mais bon.

Deux brigadiers apportent chacun une chaise qu'ils posent à côté de la suspecte et du médecin, avant que les nouveaux venus ne prennent place. Sheri a immédiatement un mouvement tendre envers sa sœur mais Angie évite son geste, la mine boudeuse. Bon, eh bien John s'est fait avoir comme un bleu.

« Qui est-il ? », demande Sherlock en croisant lentement ses jambes, ses mains croisées sur ses hanches.

Le blond regarde alternativement son colocataire et la plus âgée des Walsh qui soupire avant de bredouiller un incertain :

« Qui est... qui ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

Angie explose d'un rire faux et dans sa bouche mal fermée, John peut voir un chewing-gum et sa glotte. Ravissant.

« Qui est votre petit ami ? », clarifie Sherlock, toujours aussi calme.

« Ça n'a _aucun_ rapport avec l'enquête, pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle ? »

« Parce que m'sieur Holmes m'a demandé pourquoi on s'est engueulé à l'entracte et qu'il fallait bien que je lui dise que tu te tapes un vieux. »

John écarquille les yeux et se recule inconsciemment en regardant la tragédie grecque absurde qui se déroule devant lui.

« Angie ! », semble aboyer la plus grande des sœurs en tournant la tête vers sa cadette. « C'est ma vie personnelle... On en parlera à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Sheri a attendu qu'on soit au concert, bien loin de papa et maman, pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait un copain. J'étais très contente bien sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apprenne que ce gros pervers à plus de 50 ans. Il pourrait être son père, c'est dégueulasse ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'allais pas lui taper gentiment l'épaule, en lui disant _C'est bien_ ! »

« On en a déjà parlé, son âge n'a aucune importance. Je l'aime et c'est l'homme de ma vie. C'est mon... âme sœur. »

« Donc c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputées pendant l'entracte ? », intervient John abasourdi, pas au courant que Sherlock et lui étaient passés de détectives à psychologues familiaux.

« Oui c'est pour ça que, comme je vous le disais, ça n'a aucun rapport avec cette histoire de meurtre... », leur sourit maladroitement Sheri en collant ses mains à plat sur le bureau, voulant manifestement calmer la tension ambiante.

Elle a encore cette petite lueur fragile dans le regard et John ne peut que s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il l'a lu dans le dossier, elles ne viennent pas d'une famille particulièrement aisée, mais elle a une élégance folle - bien plus qu'Anna Sanchez dont la froideur n'a d'égal que les températures de la capitale. Il ferme lentement les yeux en la regardant, comme pour la rassurer et elle semble respirer un peu plus sereinement.

« Oh putain j'y crois pas... », crache Angie en relevant le haut de sa lèvre, comme dégoûtée. « T'as vu comment tu le regardes ? Mais t'as _vraiment_ un problème. T'aimes draguer les vieux en fait. »

« Je ne le drague pas ! », rétorque sa grande sœur, parfaitement outrée.

_Et je ne suis pas vieux,_ veut répondre John, mais les doigts de Sherlock se sont déjà refermés sur sa cuisse, sous la table, et plus aucun son ne peut sortir de sa bouche. Le détective a souvent touché son colocataire, pour l'attirer dans un coin pour l'empêcher de se faire tirer dessus, pour l'interdire de boire une tasse de thé dans lequel il a versé de la javel pour une expérience ou pour tenter de l'embrasser (_ne pas penser à ce dernier point_) mais c'est encore une nouvelle étape qu'ils franchissent et même s'il est clair que le brun a agi ainsi pour empêcher John de parler, le médecin ne peut pas ignorer le pouce qui caresse une seconde son jean.

« John. », appelle Sherlock en se levant et son ami le suit tout aussitôt, la poitrine serrée.

Il entend encore les sœurs débattre de ce qu'est draguer ou pas, ce qui est ironique, compte tenu de ce qu'il vient de se passer sous la table entre Holmes et lui, et tente de calmer son cœur battant, mais le détective ne semble pas vouloir en parler, parce qu'il est déjà dans la petite pièce adjacente, derrière le miroir sans tain, à discuter avec Lestrade.

« Alors ? »

« Sheri prend encore sa sœur pour une enfant, Angie prend sa sœur pour une femme de petite vertu ; la routine. Est-ce qu'on a l'identité du petit ami ? »

Lestrade secoue la tête et les trois hommes font face au miroir pour regarder les sœurs ; Sheri tente une approche envers la plus jeune, ce qu'elle refuse constamment.

« Au fait, vous direz à Mrs. Hudson que c'est bon pour Noël. », sort soudain le DI.

John hausse un sourcil, étonné de ce changement de sujet soudain, mais Sherlock, lui, semble parfaitement au courant.

« Très bien. »

« Tu viens passer Noël à Baker Street ? »

« Comme chaque année. », répondent d'une même voix Lestrade et Holmes avec une telle évidence, qu'il est clair que tout ça cache quelque chose.

Le blond sourit allègrement en secourant la tête par réflexe, toujours étonné de cette amitié improbable entre le DI et le détective consultant et alors que les deux sœurs ont arrêté de se parler et que Sherlock semble prêt à retourner dans la salle, John est traversé d'un frisson que Gregory ne loupe pas.

« Il fait froid ici, non ? »

« T'as pas un pull ? », s'étonne le plus vieux.

Le médecin lance un rapide coup d'œil à son colocataire qui lui sourit comme un gosse mal élevé et répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'ai oublié à la maison. »

Bien, pas la peine de dire que Sherlock les lui a tous volé, ça serait très bizarre d'insinuer que son colocataire lui confisque ses vêtements. Sherlock retourne dans la salle, informe les deux femmes que l'interrogatoire est fini et lorsqu'elles passent devant John, elles lui serrent rapidement la main avant de disparaitre dans un mélange à peine murmuré de reproches mutuels. Le blond croise les bras contre son torse, les regarde disparaitre dans les escaliers de Scotland Yard avant de demander à son colocataire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense qu'Angie Walsh ferait un très bon détective. Sheri te _regardait_, effectivement. _Âmes sœurs_, tu parles... »

« Traduction ? », demande le blond, légèrement perdu.

Sherlock fait un pas vers son colocataire, tapote légèrement son épaule et murmure, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire rayonnant, vainqueur d'un jeu dont il est apparemment le seul à connaître les règles.

« Traduction : Sheri Walsh nous ment. »


End file.
